Nowi
by InvaderSunshine
Summary: Nowi's take on how she joined the shepherds, made friendships, and found love, while facing the price of her own seemingly infinite life. (Picture is not mine.)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem.

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine._

Edited by: _vaguekiwi._

* * *

 _"Though earth and man were gone,_

 _And suns and universes ceased to be,_

 _And Thou were left alone,_

 _Every existence would exist in Thee."_

 _-No Coward Soul is mine, Emily Bronte_

* * *

Life passes like seasons. Some periods are frigid with grief, and others are as sweet as the sun in summer. Humans live in this cycle. They feel happiness, and they feel fear. They endure life, and they endure death. For them, death is simply a part of their lifestyle, greeting them with a cold embrace at one time or another.

A dragon sees this, and understands that death is a part of every life. But for a dragon, death means only grief. There is no end in which they can pass. A dragon's life is cold, and to human eyes, boundless.

I think I speak for all dragons when I say this, but hey! Don't fret! There's always a loophole. Lengthy life is full of giggles, if you make sure it's always summer.

* * *

A/N:Yes, I have just written a very, very short prologue. My chapters are much longer, but I felt as though adding this would work to the story's benefit. Anyways, please let me know what you think. I'm updating the first chapter right after this one, so there will be no wait. As for my updates, I try to update as much as time allows me, so please note that I'll be updating as soon as I am able.


	2. Nowi Escapes

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem.

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine_

Edited by: _vaguekiwi_

* * *

I grasped rattling keys in my left hand. This was it; the day of my escape. No more humiliating tricks for leering humans. Freedom was finally within my grasp, assuming my plan worked.

 _Naga, please let it work._

I couldn't afford any slip-ups today! If I was to flee, I would have to be as sly as a thief.

Shifting my weight, I slid my wrists between the bars. Careful to not make any noise, I shoved the copper key into the lock.

This was the key I saw my 'master' use the other day, when he thought I was sleeping. I happened to be playing dead, only looking when his eyes were focused on the keys. I _was_ playing dead for the sake of playing dead. There wasn't much for me to do in the oversized birdcage I was contained in. My original plan was to play dead until somebody tossed my body in a dumpster, but I ran out of air. To my good fortune, one of the workers dropped the keys in my cage.

I thought it was silly of them to make such an error. After all, I was in no way, shape, or form a dumb manakete. If you had lived for as long as I had, you'd know an awful lot of useful stuff.

My drunken captor was asleep, blissfully unaware of my escape. I fought a giggle at the sight of him leaning back in his chair, snoring like a fully grown grizzly bear, hibernating for the winter.

There was no winter in Plegia, so I kind of missed snowball fights and fort building. Anything was preferable to the desert climate I had endured a bit too long for my wandering tastes.

Maybe after I got out, I would teach myself self-defense. Then I could travel the world with ease, and I wouldn't have to worry about fools like him. I could go to Regna Ferox, or Ylisstol. Or maybe even Valm. I hadn't been there in some time. Plegia wasn't an option, I was already in Plegia and I hated the hot, stuffy air. It was the last place I wanted to stay.

The cage opened with a rusty squeak, and I froze until I knew the snoring man had not noticed.

 _Perfect!_

I hopped out of my prison, making sure to land on the man's table so I wouldn't break a bone falling. I stayed silent, peering around for my dragonstone. If they caught me, the slavers could do more harm than the splintered, wooden floorboards.

Giving the dining room a quick scan, I found the green orb on the counter. I slid off the table and scampered outside, snatching the stone as I went, while simultaneously knocking over a cup of ale.

 _Oops._

As I closed the door behind me, I heard the man give a yell.

 _Double oops._

He was awake, and knew I was escaping. Scrambling through the crowded Plegian marketplace, I blessed my tiny form. Crowd weaving was simple when you were as small as me. I slipped under arms and legs, weaseling my way to freedom.

Shouts sounded behind me, I giggled. All I had to do was get to the border, then I could transform and just fly off into the sunset.

When a calloused hand clasped my shoulder my blood ran cold. I yanked with all my might but the man didn't give. I couldn't possibly transform here, I could hurt someone. Panic laced into my veins.

The man pulled me down another street, leading me away from the market. Now I was confused. This wasn't the way to the bar where I was forced on display.

"Hey!" I yelled, holding my feet down in a feeble attempt to make him stop. "Let me _go!_ "

Surprisingly, the man stopped and I immediately recognized him as Gregor. He was the fool who dropped the keys into my cage. He was a sellsword, who worked for my boss. Which meant he was going to try and take me back.

And I couldn't possibly go back. No, that would not do at all. Not today. Not any day. Especially, not when I was within freedom's grasp once more.

Without another thought, I punched Gregor in the groin. "Get away from me, you pervert! I'm _sick_ of you lot!"

Gregor yelped, bending over. "Come back, wee one!"

I dashed through the crowds again, heading back toward the marketplace. I needed the throng of people to hide.

Gregor put a damper on my plans, because when I got within a foot of the entrance to the market, I found a barrage of guards blocking the entryway. There was no way I was getting through. My plan had failed, and I had to improvise my way to freedom. Without a second thought, I swiveled on my feet, crashing right into another, much larger body.

"Sorry!" I gasped, getting out of the way, and making my way into the flow of traffic bound away from the market.

Things just weren't going my way, because another calloused hand grabbed my wrist, leading me through the street. Unfortunately, when I looked up it was Gregor's orange shock of hair bobbing in front of me. There was no way I could get out of his grasp without turning into a dragon, and that was out of the question at the moment. There was no room to transform in the crowded street. I could end up hurt myself.

"Worry not!" the sellsword yelled over the buzzing crowd.

I was worried. Not only was I being dragged by someone who associated with the likes of my 'owner', Gregor was drawing attention to us. It was one thing for me to book it through a crowded street, but another for a big man like Gregor. As I expected, Gregor drew the guard's attention, and they were on our tail. Pedestrians were being toppled in this confusing chase. The poor civilians were having almost as bad a day as I was. They didn't even know what was going on.

Gregor turned a corner, dragging me behind him. We dashed through the packed Plegian streets, guards hot on our tails. After making our way through the third street, he stopped to catch his breath.

I was about to punch him in the groin again, but he picked me up by the armpits, leaving me hanging in the air.

"Why so mean to Gregor, little girl?" He frowned, still catching his breath. "We be done running soon."

"Let me go!" I hollered, drawing the attention of a few people.

Seconds after my holler, I heard the guards' shouts, and Gregor threw me over his shoulder. He barreled through another two streets, while I hammered my tiny fists into his back, his shoulder guard digging into my bare stomach. But he never stopped. If possible, he went even faster, jogging his way through the emptying streets.

Eventually, we reached the town's outskirts. This would have been fantastic news, if my chosen destination wasn't now a warzone. Gregor and I had barreled our way straight to Chalard and his men. Another unknown army awaited them at the other side of the border sands. Hopefully, they wouldn't want to enslave me, but safety was only an if at that point. Through the swirling sands, I couldn't be sure who the other soldiers were, or who they fought for. And if I was to find safety in their ranks, I would have to get away from Gregor and Chalard's army.

Tired, Gregor let me down, catching his breath. The desert probably wasn't the best place to run a marathon.

I stumbled when I hit the loose sand, landing on my bottom. Tilting my head back, I tried to catch my breath as well. Gregor may have carried me for a bit, but my hurried escape made me tired. My human-like form felt so weak and flimsy.

Ignoring the stiffness in my legs, I got up and scurried towards the unidentified army as fast as my legs could carry me. Squinting, I attempted to see through the lifted sand. Ylisse! The other army was from the kingdom of Ylisse! Despite my joy over having found a possible escape rout, I sunk to my knees. I couldn't keep running any longer. If I was to flee, I would have to wait for the army to reach me.

"Have… Have I lost him?" I huffed in exhaustion. The last thing I needed was for Gregor to drag me to Chalard. The Grimleal are nothing but cruel. They _were_ the ones who wished for Grima to return and bring despair to the world. They pretty much breathed death.

I was too young to die!

Well, sort of.

"Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?" Gregor shouted behind me, running to catch up. He was doing better than me, but the sweat pouring down his face said he could have been better.

"Augh! Get away!" I screeched. "Everyone just leave me _alone!"_

"Please, be keeping down with the voice!" he yelled back, obviously very distressed himself. "You give away position! Very bad!"

"My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to _kill me!_ " I groaned. If things were going to get worse, I had no doubt they would. Nothing seemed to be going well for me that day.

He frowned. "Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?"

"You there!" a voice from the Ylissean army yelled from across the sands. Through the desert haze, I couldn't be sure of who he was. I could only make out a splotch of blue, and the outlines of a fluttering cape. "Keep your hands off that maiden!"

 _You said it!_

"Who is fiend...?" Gregor asked, confused. "You mean Gregor? No, fiend! You have idea wrong!"

"Yeah, right! ...Creep!" the yellow girl beside the blue figure piped. She grasped the outline of her healing staff, as if she was about to use it as a weapon to strike Gregor. Whoever she was, she was definitely on my side.

"This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin. And all for doing good deed...! Listen, friend! Gregor only want to-"

"Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath." Chalard's voice slithered from the other side of the sands, making me cringe. He had always been a creepily odd fellow, not the sort I'd want for company. He was also not the sort I'd want to face in battle.

"Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!" Gregor exclaimed, seeming as distressed as I was. Chalard was way too close for comfort by now.

"Why are you all after the girl?" the caped figure demanded.

"All? What is this 'all'? Gregor is not one of 'all'! Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face!" my attacker lied.

"Hmm…" the other man mumbled.

"Well…" the healer droned.

"Yeah… Not sure 'innocent baby' is how I'd describe it…" a third figure scoffed.

"Gah!" Gregor exclaimed, a scowl taking over his face. "Never be minding! Gregor is not enemy! You must believe!"

"...This is making my head hurt. We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl." the man ordered.

"Y-you're going to help me?" I gasped, a sliver of hope welling in my chest. Maybe there was hope of safety after all…?

The man in blue was determined to help, "We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off!"

That was enough for me.

I was going to have to fight my way to freedom. Although I'd prefer flying my way there, a chance at freedom was better than no freedom at all. I clutched my dragonstone in both hands, waiting for the nearest attacker to make his move. Gregor positioned himself behind me, sword ready to strike.

"Wait…" I started, puzzled by his actions. "You _aren't_ going to drag me back?"

"Gregor no lie! Gregor wish help little girl, not hurt!" he replied, slightly annoyed.

 _Oh…_

It seemed I had completely misinterpreted a lot of things. I had some apologizing to make after this. The war hardened myrmidon coming at me didn't seem keen on letting me live for those apologies though. Chalard must have ordered them to kill me.

Before he could reach us, I held my dragonstone up in the air and tugged at the well in my chest. The tightness in my muscles faded into sheer power, and even though my eyes were closed, I could see the brightness through my eyelids. When I opened my eyes everything was crisp and clear. I knew I was in my most powerful form, and _nothing_ could stop me. Not gravity. Not Chalard. And definitely not the petty myrmidon in front of me.

" _Get away from me!"_ I screamed.

He was going _down._

The man charged at me, his sword rang and deflected off of my hide. I opened my jaws wide and streamed a roar of ice at him. The man groaned and stumbled back, trying to fend off the cold flames eating his body. Gregor swooped in and cut into his heart, leaving his body bleeding in the sand.

We made quite the team. Through my freezing onslaught of dragon fire and Gregor's whirling blade, our enemies were toast. Slowly, but carefully, we fought our way through Chalard's men, making our way to the Ylissean army.

We were making good progress until a dark mage and rider attacked us. Not only was I hit with a powerful blast of dark magic, the rider managed to pierce my scaly stomach. I killed the rider with a single roar of fire and Gregor cut the dark mage in half with a savage cut, but the damage was done.

I reverted back to my human form, almost collapsing from the strain. My injuries hadn't affected my human form, but I was no longer able to transform and was left weak and helpless. Fighting wasn't an option any longer. I had to depend on Gregor to get me to safety. Retreating behind the Ylissean lines was my only chance at survival.

So I gave him a pleading look, asking the silent question.

Luckily, Gregor decided to continue to help me, carrying me in his arms like a child. The barrage of enemies had been diminished by the others, leaving a clear path to safety. But it wasn't until we were well past the Ylissean lines that I finally allowed myself to lose consciousness.

I thought somewhat numbly, laced with exhaustion. Even if I died tonight, at least I could say I fought my way to freedom.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? I'll post the next chapter when it's all finished and edited. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Nowi the Shepherd

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem.

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine_

Edited by: _vaguekiwi_

* * *

Worried eyes woke me from my slumber. I opened my lavender eyes, fighting the weariness which tugged at my body. The bright sunlight of day was ceasing, rolling back into the horizon. It was almost time for the desert chill to come, draining the warmth from Plegia. I flexed my fingers, palming the Dragonstone which remained in my grip.

A small group was nearby, only a short distance away, consisting of what I could only assume was the army who said they would save me. After all, I doubted the grimleal had it in them to save the life of a rebellious manakete. The group consisted of four figures, though I could make out a smudge of blue and yellow through the impairing veil of sand.

Tilting my head to look beside me, I saw that I was not alone.

A blonde woman in stuffy pink knelt by my side. She knelt with dignity, hands folded neatly on her lap, her back was angled as straight as a board. I wondered if she wore those corsets I used to hear about. I thought it must be uncomfortable; being squished in those deathtraps all day.

Not that the packed dry earth beneath me was any more comfortable. The only thing that separated my aching back from the ground was a thin cotton blanket. Groaning, I pulled myself into a sitting position, trying to ignore the pain.

"So, you're finally up?" the woman beside me asked, glaring intently. "It's about time. I was beginning to think you had wasted away on these insufferable sands."

"Ha!" I blurted out, smiling despite the soreness in my joints. "I'm a dragon! It takes a lot more than that to kill me."

"Very well. I am glad to see you are safe. It would be unfortunate for you to have been killed by those brutes," She spoke of Chalard's men with a sort of disgust. A sort that I had no qualms with. "May I have your name? It is only proper to give one's name to those who have brought you back to the land of the living."

I beamed. "Nowi. But now it's your turn!"

The woman scrunched her nose. "Well, I suppose it's only proper... My name is, er, Maribelle."

"Ooo, what a pretty name!" It spoke of frills, fanciness, and status.

My words seemed to have brightened her demeanor, a small smirk hinged on her lips. "I suppose it only fits the prestige of a noblewoman."

Her attention shifted with the arrival of a woman in pigtails; the woman in yellow; the woman with the staff. Now that we weren't separated by the whirling sands, I could clearly make her out without blinding myself. It's difficult to pay attention to detail when there's a great deal of sand swirling around you and a bunch of demon worshipping mages are trying to kill you.

The girl was just as done up as Maribelle, albeit she looked younger. Her pigtails were rimmed with flowery lace. Despite being a medic, she wore an elaborate, pale yellow dress that poofed around her in a wide circle. Unlike Maribelle, she seemed delighted to see me, flashing a bright smile as soon as she noticed I was awake.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, kneeling beside Maribelle.

"A little sore…" I whined, stretching my arms. "But I'll make it."

"Good!" she enthused, looking me up and down just to be sure. "Do you mind if I ask your name? I'm Lissa."

"You're the princess of Ylisse!" I cried.

Although I had spent the past few years on the auction block, it didn't mean I knew nothing of the world around me. Local gossip travels fast, half of it's not worth listening in, but I gleaned some knowledge of what had been going on in the world. (I am also an old fart.) Everyone ignored me, I was a slave, it made it easy to eavesdrop.

The commander of this army must have been Prince Chrom then, seeing as how his younger sister was present. If my memory served me right, members of house Ylisse often had navy coloured eyes and hair. Perhaps Lissa inherited lighter features from her mother? Chrom certainly fit the profile of Ylissean Exalt.

And if Chrom was there, then he lead the Shepherds. In a figurative sense, the name was perfect. Just as literal shepherds watch over sheep, Chrom's Shepherds watched over the people of Ylisse. It was a funny name, but it made sense.

 _I should be a detective._

Maribelle answered Lissa's question in my place, shooting me a look of distaste over not answering. "The girl's name is Nowi."

"Yes, I'm a princess," Lissa muttered, pouting. "But don't you treat me any differently because of it!"

"Oh, don't worry! I won't." I chirped.

"Sorry to interrupt," an armoured man spoke up, clanking his away across the hardened sand from where the now small bunch of people was. The man must have been baking in his suit. His brunette hair was covered in sweat, and his cheeks were flushed from the heat. Despite his distress, he didn't falter in his speech. His gaze remained serious. "Milord wishes to speak with… er?"

"Nowi." I replied.

"Nowi. Milord wishes to speak with Nowi." he corrected.

"Oh, alright." I complied, getting up and making a futile attempt to brush the sand off of myself.

All thoughts of civility left my mind when a dutiful knight brought to the prince and his men Gregor… hands bound. I was responsible for getting him in trouble, and all he had done was try and help me. He had been treated like a criminal for who knows how long, and it was all _my_ fault! _What kind of person am I? Who would do this to the person who saved them?_ I should have been thanking him; not getting him thrown in the stocks, or whatever Ylisseans did to criminals.

 _Let's hope they don't still throw people in the stocks. If they do, I'll just have to throw eggs at the perpetrators!_

"This is just the worst. Day. _Ever!_ " I sobbed in frustration, running to the strange man who had saved me. Lissa and the knight followed behind me, but at a much slower pace.

I ran straight over to the group of people, which then consisted of Gregor, the one who I assumed was Chrom, and an armoured woman whose name I did not know. They all seemed sort of startled upon my entrance, but a swore I heard a muffled laugh as I scrambled among them, trying to get to Gregor as soon as possible.

I reached the man in due speed. I felt as though it was only right for me to save him, seeing as to how I had so unjustly treated him and how he had just recently saved me from the slave trade.

Despite his situation, Gregor smiled, letting out a hearty laugh. "Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?"

I pulled Gregor away from the guard, turning my attention to him in an attempt to free his hands. The guard attempted to voice his disapproval, but I waved him off. Seeming to notice an error had been made, the soldier handed me a blunt knife, to which I made an attempt at freeing his hands from the ropes.

"You… You're right. Th-thank you. And… I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are…" I smiled a little, breaking his ties carefully. "Outside my age group."

 _Never gets old._

"Your age group? Ha! Gregor much closer to your age group than others here!" Gregor chuckled.

I should have known he knew about my lifespan. He _did_ work under Chalard… I respected him for quitting. Chalard was one scary dude. It took guts to defy a guy whose punishment for defiance was literally death.

"Say, um… Gregor, was it?" Chrom greeted, joining in. "Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on."

I could have been their great, great, great… well you get the idea, grandma. Taking care of myself wasn't the issue. It was ironic how at one point, _he_ was the one who needed to be watched over. Apparently, it was me.

 _Ha ha! Hilarious!_

"Mmm… Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead. True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you. Also, Gregor need steady income… Many angry former employers."

To that, I kicked at the dry sand. Truly, I was older than all of them combined!

"You're a sellsword?" the prince asked Gregor.

"Yes! Very swell sword!" Gregor enthused between chuckles. "Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word."

Chrom shrugged, "Sure, why not? You're hired."

It then struck me that while Gregor was getting safe haven, my safety was not secured. My life was still on the line, and if I didn't take action, I couldn't be sure of the consequences. I couldn't be sure if I could make it out of Plegia alone.

"But! But what about me?! I _won't_ go back on the auction block!" I panicked, tugging on Chrom's cape.

The man looked down at me with a soft, yet surprised expression. He was still naive yet for a leader, I realized. He wasn't yet aware of Plegia's true darkness, or the horrors of the world. When he looked down at me, all I could see was someone who had never seen such horrors, but had been thrown quite suddenly.

"Wait. You've been sold? Like a… like a slave?!" Lissa exclaimed behind me. Apparently she had never been to Plegia either.

"To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them… They drank and laughed and called out tricks…" I shuddered at the memories, some of which are too humiliating to even think about. There's nothing fun about having to choose between being forced to do tricks, and not having anything to eat that night.

Lissa was repulsed and angry, "What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she _can_ turn into a dragon…"

"She may be little, milady, but not so young as you might think. Manaketes live a very long time." the knight explained, making about every mouth except mine drop.

The shock on everyone's faces made me giggle. Catching people off guard had become a sort of hobby; one that I never let people escape, even if they knew my actual age.

"Really?" Lissa asked, surprised. A look of curiosity appeared on her face. "...How old are you?"

"Oh, I dunno…" I answered, a finger to my lips. Counting the years isn't something I made a habit of, although I always enjoyed birthday parties… a lot. "...A thousand… something? But look! No wrinkles!"

"The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling into the hands of the Grimleal." the knight advised. I vowed to thank him later.

 _Yes! Three cheers for Nowi!_

 _Nowi!_

 _Nowi!_

 _Nowi!_

"Beg pardon, but who are the Grimleal?" My attention was drawn to the fair haired woman I had glimpsed before the battle. The woman stood beside the prince, having discarded her heavy cloak in favour of a pale lavender tunic and trousers. She must have approached us while I was busy panicking about … like … everything.

What struck me as odd was the woman's white hair, Plegian. If she was born in Plegia, wouldn't she know who the Grimleal are? The worship of Grima _was_ the dominant religion. Surely if she was from there, she would have known. But I could have been wrong. Just because her ancestors were from Plegia, didn't mean she was. It was unlikely, but not impossible.

"Followers of the fell dragon, Grima. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return." the knight explained.

"I… see." the woman spoke slowly, pondering the story.

The armoured woman beside Chrom finally spoke up, "Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough…"

Camp was almost set up already; the Shepherds had almost finished propping up the mesh tents. They were perched hanging over the packed sand, as nobody wanted sand in their trousers. Although, I would be lying if I said it wasn't already there…

The other Shepherds were still scrambling to get things together for the night. Bedrolls were tossed, first aid given, and the knight made a great bonfire at the foot of the camp for people to roast game.

Nobody was about to risk going into town, and I certainly wasn't going back there. Instead, two people sat by the flaring bonfire, about to keep the first watch. A tall, brooding, dark haired man sat about three meters from a fiery haired woman, sharpening his blade. The woman seemed to sigh, giving her creamy white pegasus a gentle stroke. It whinnied and nuzzled her back, and the woman smiled contently.

Amidst the scramble, I wasn't sure what to do. I stood behind the robed woman, listening to her attempts at directing the frenzy. She would know what to do. After all, the calm, measured woman was somehow managing to make sense out of all the chaos.

I had meant to ask her how, but she seemed so busy. _How can one person manage the well-being and safety of an entire army?_ Even with all my years of knowledge, I still didn't know. I was considerate enough to wait until she finished. There was no need to complicate such a job. After all, happiness is a hard thing to manage.

It took a few minutes for her to stop, before she gave a soft sigh, and finally turned her attention to me. "Quite rowdy isn't it...? It's an entertaining sort of crowd, though."

" _Well,_ " I spoke, grin growing by the second. "It seems like my kinda place!"

The woman's smile widened a fraction. "I'm Robin. You can share my tent for tonight, if you'd like… I'm afraid we haven't many tents, due to our increasing numbers. Usually, I share with Panne, but she's staying in Cordelia's tent tonight."

"I didn't mean to kick her out of her own bed. She doesn't have to do that," I said, a bit guilty. " _Honestly_ , I'm fine with, well um, taking the watch in her place…" Actually, I didn't find staying up all night after all that had happened very favourable. I just felt the need to make it up to them.

"It's fine," Robin assured, leading me towards the tents gently. "Cordelia and Panne get along fine. Not to mention, she has night watch halfway through the night. They're sharing a tent, so they won't wake anybody up."

"Oh… Okay."

Robin lead me to one of the tarp tents in the center of the double rows, making sure to introduce me to _every_ Shepherd we encountered. Apparently, despite her obviously reserved nature, Robin knew just about every name in the army. This led me to wonder what her role was exactly.

The first person I met was Chrom, the prince of Ylisse and leader of the Shepherds. He may have seemed completely in control earlier, but while speaking to Robin… he was a complete and total dork. Robin and Chrom couldn't speak casually to each other without blushing beet red and stammering. I asked Robin about it when we walked away, but she just warned me to be extra careful to lock the door while in the bathing tent.

We also ran into Panne and Stahl, who introduced themselves upon our meeting. I made sure to thank Panne for letting me use her tent, but she said something along the lines of "having to make sure this man spawn doesn't get himself killed". Stahl did nothing to oppose her words, simply suggesting that they grab a bite to eat in the mess tent before some guy named Gaius ate all the deserts.

Before entering Robin and Panne's tent, we encountered another three Shepherds. This time a gentle pegasus knight, the dutiful knight from before, and Maribelle. The knights introduced themselves as Sumia and Frederick. Maribelle was apparently harassing them over wedding plans, something the two had yet to discuss due to the war. Robin saved them by changing the subject to upcoming battle tactics, revealing herself to be the tactician of the army, and a pretty crafty individual. Maribelle was soon off their tails, leaving to catch up with Lissa. Frederick and Sumia left us once Robin had filled them in and we kept walking. My head was swimming.

The inside of Robin and Panne's tent was fairly bare, consisting of a large crate of hardcover, tactical books, two fleece bedrolls, two downy pillows, a couple of thick, woolen blankets for extra warmth, and Robin's travel bag, all hastily strewn about in preparation for the night. There was no floor to the tent. The only thing that would separate our backs from the ground were the bedrolls and blankets; typical wartime sleeping quarters.

"This is our tent for the night," Robin informed me, kneeling down to spread out her bedroll. "Though, we have some water stored for bathing. I can lead you to the baths if you want."

Self-consciously, I took a whiff of my dewy green hair, cringing at the scent. "Yeah, I reek… pretty bad. Please lead the way." I felt a bit embarrassed over the fact that half the Shepherds had the impression that I was smelly.

Robin pried open her leather travel bag, unclasping several, overused buttons. She pulled out a smaller, cloth bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Alright. I'm ready… You can borrow from me, if you'd like."

"Robin, you're the bestest!"

She led me to the bathing tent a few tents over, leaving me with her small cloth bag. Taking Robin's advice, I made sure to firmly lock the door behind me, before scrubbing off all layers of grime left over from my Plegian stay. Robin had provided me with flower scented soap and shampoo, making it easy to wash the smell away. I even found a long purple nightdress on the floor when I got out. It would have been a shirt for most others, but due to my height, it could pass as a dress on me; a very long dress.

I felt overwhelmingly grateful for such kindness.

Although I wished to socialize with the other Shepherds, my body needed rest. I headed back to Robin's tent as soon as I was done.

As I laid on my bedroll, I thought of the events that had occurred that day. It was certainly a favourable turn of events. The Shepherds seemed friendly, and if we didn't all die a horribly gruesome death, I would continue living my long manakete life.

Looking over at the sleeping Robin, I kind of wished she could join me on my endeavors. Robin was so kind to me, giving me spare clothes and necessities, and overall just being a nice person. Perhaps it was her job, but even so, not many would go to such lengths as she had.

The other Shepherds weren't so bad either. Most were rather friendly, and welcomed me to the army. Even Panne, who had been guarded during our meeting had offered me a place to stay for the night.

I had a feeling that with such a close knit team, this war may be nearly easy to win. Nevertheless, I clutched my dragonstone between my hands, willing it to protect me in the days ahead.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I just got Fates not too long ago. Conquest is so much fun, but I didn't forget. I promise. Thank you to all who gave this story a favourite or a follow. Shout outs to _sirmuz00_ and _Rainbowpanda5000_ for the feedback! I'm glad to see that you are liking the story so far. Hopefully, the next chapter will come out sooner rather than later. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Nowi the Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem.

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine_

Edited by: _vaguekiwi_

* * *

The Shepherds were up and ready to head out before I could even clear the sleep from my eyes. Robin was no pushover, especially when she was tired. She more or less dragged me out of bed in the morning, I was so sleepy I didn't even bother to brush my hair.

After wolfing down the last piece of fruit in the dining hall, I hopped into the caravan. The wagon's shaking bumped my head against the wall and I groaned, hoping the whole ride wouldn't be this way. I wished I had woken at least ten minutes earlier.

Then, maybe I could have taken the time to tame my wild locks of hair, or at least change. Because of my error, I looked like a youthful grandma, swimming in her nightdress.

 _Gee, Way to go Nowi!_

A ginger guy spoke up behind me, "Hey, kid," he barked past the sucker in his mouth. His carrot coloured hair stuck up on one side, matching his stained cloak. He wasn't tired though, no hint of sleep remained in his voice. "It's already lunchtime and you're falling over. Still worn out from the last battle?"

"For a kid, ya sure lack energy." his companion laughed. I had doubts he would be saying that later. I'm always a morning person, well, almost always.

I rolled my eyes and let a giggle past my lips. "Oh! I'm _much_ older than you think."

"Really?" the redhead asked, cracking the candy between his teeth.

I smirked proudly. "I thought word had spread. Anyways, you're looking at _a dragon._ "

Although I may have been bragging just a smidge, I felt as though the detail was worth pointing out. If I didn't make myself known, I would always be treated like no more than a human child. A manakete's lengthy lifespan makes the idea of 'acting your own age' a bit different.

"Ya mean Chrom wasn't pullin' the Vaike's leg? You really are one thousand somethin'?!" the 'Vaike' blurted out, not afraid to scream in the other man's ear. My sensitive, pointy ears twitched in accordance.

"Ouch!" the other guy yelled back, tilting himself away from Vaike. He shot Vaike a look that verged on sour, contrary to his obvious sweet tooth.

I grumbled in frustration.

 _Is my age really that hard to accept?!_

"Oh, it is _on_! If you wanna make sure, I'll show you a dragon," I challenged, reaching for the dragonstone in my pocket. A rush of panic gripoed me when my palm touched only the soft inner material of my nightgown. "Uh, have you guys seen my dragonstone?!"

"I'm a practiced thief, kid. Not that I'd steal from a kid. Not very likely, anyways. If I saw it, you'd know." the redhead replied.

I eyed the shirtless man suspiciously.

"Don't look at the Vaike like that! The Vaike ain't no thief." he defended, holding his hands up in denial.

"Urrghhhh! This is _terrible! I-I'm_ _going to die!"_ I bawled, overwhelmed with terror. If I didn't have my dragonstone, I would lose my powers. I would die by the hands of the nearest Plegian. I would finally kick the bucket. _And I'm too young to die!_

… kind of.

"Hey! Don't start cryin' now. We'll go back and help ya find your er, special stone. Right Gaius?" Vaike chided, placing a hand on my trembling shoulder. He looked to his friend, but the sly thief had snuck away. "...Aw man, he up and left us."

"S-so, you'll help me…?" I sniffled, wiping the tears from my eyes. Maybe I wouldn't get brutally slaughtered by the next Plegian berserker. Maybe…?

 _Let's hope not._

"Don't ya worry. The Teach'll find it," Vaike said, offering me his hand. "Come on. Let's go."

"Okay!" I chirped, letting him help me up.

"Do ya mind telling me where you might of left it?" he asked, helping me leap off the back of the caravan.

My feet sunk into the warm sand as I hit it, reminding me that I had lost my dragonstone in the middle of the desert.

"Aha!" I blurted, jumping with enthusiasm. "Let's play a game!"

"A game?" he asked, furrowing his brow. "What about your dragonstone?!"

"Oh, I'm sure we can find it if we're both looking. Let's make it into a competition. Are you in? First one to find my dragonstone wins!" I rambled on, still jittery with excitement from the notion of a game. While my situation wasn't the best one, I was determined to make the best of it. Being sad wouldn't do anything to help me.

It had been too long since I played any sort of game. And I was so excited, I certainly didn't care if I seemed childish. We might have been at war but sometimes a game was just what we needed.

"We'll have to go back to the others soon… Chrom might skewer me if he ruins Robin's plans... again." Vaike hesitated.

I shook off his concerns, "Come on, come on! It'll be fun!"

"...Alright, alright! I'm in."

 _Ha ha yes!_

"Last one to find my dragonstone wins!" I shouted, dashing off the caravan and into the desert. I scampered across the sands, kicking up wads of dust with my feet.

Vaike was left behind shouting for clues. He thought I was being unfair.

 _Heh._

Nope.

It didn't take long for me to close the distance to last night's camp. It was almost entirely deserted now. Only one tent remained pitched; the war tent.

Vaike had decided to scour the caravans and booked it in the opposite direction. There was a possibility that someone had already found the stone, but I could only be in one place at once. The dragonstone could very well have been in Robin's care, safe and sound. That was what I was hoping for; an easy win as well as a friend.

I didn't know anybody all that well yet. Robin's general friendliness was the closest thing I'd made to a friend in months.

The issue was that I hated being lonely. I needed friends. I thought if I could surround myself with them, I could diminish the loneliness gnawing in my chest.

Vaike seemed like a nice enough guy, offering to help me and all. I wasn't about to let the opportunity slide. The Shepherds had shown me nothing but kindness since I joined, so I figured I could befriend them. Vaike was a plus. It wouldn't take long to make him play if I made things out to be competitions.

Sure enough, Robin was in the war tent, scouring a map with Chrom. The two were serious for once, staring at the map as if they could bore holes into it with their eyes. But while they were both focused, one was more focused than the other. As Chrom's tactician had Robin already drilled the strategy into that crafty little head of hers. It was obvious she wanted Chrom's approval on the matter before finalizing it.

But there was something else that caught my eye. Robin looked concerned glancing at Chrom with concern. The tension in her limbs was taut and hard.

Chrom had a solemn look on his face, his brow furrowed in worry. I had to wonder why. For such a skilled tactician, it likely wasn't Robin's battle plans he was worried about.

As quickly as I came, I threw back the entrance tarp, making my way back across the sands once again.

If the dragonstone was with them, I could wait. I wasn't that impatient. I could be mature. Besides, at the time, I was technically the oldest member in the army.

...I could give pretty good advice to them both.

Hesitantly, I stopped in my tracks. It would be wrong of me to _not_ interfere. Something was obviously going on and I was a member of the army. I should be helping them as best as I could.

With that in mind, I turned back around and raised the flap.

"Hiya guys," I grinned at them innocently. Chrom looked over his shoulder, resting his arm on the back of his seat. Robin, who was standing, simply turned and gave me a polite smile. Knowing I had gotten their attention, I continued. "I can't find my dragonstone. Have either of you guys seen it? I'll need it for the next battle."

"Oh, you must mean that shiny stone you were carrying around. Yes, I saw it. I've been holding on to it for you. You left it in our tent this morning," Robin started digging through her travel bag, tossing aside several articles of clothing and a book in an effort to reach my dragonstone.

"Have you got anything else in there?" Chrom joked, sticking his tongue out at her.

Robin swatted his arm. "Always."

After hauling out a few more objects, Robin found my dragonstone. She placed it in my outstretched hands.

"Thanks Robin!"

"Don't worry about it," She assured me. "Was there anything else you needed? We'll have to head out soon to catch up with the others."

"Not really… But I was wondering… Where are we going?"

"The capital of Plegia," Chrom answered. "My sister, Emmeryn, was taken captive a short while ago. We have to arrive before it's… too late." He clenched his teeth in frustration, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"We'll save her," I promised. I wasn't exactly being honest. Being a dragon didn't mean that I could tell the future, but I knew Chrom was worried and I knew encouraging was the best I could do. "Because hey! You've got Robin; the best tactician ever and the whole army on your side. You've even got me; a dragon!"

Chrom gave me a strained smile. "Thank you, Nowi. We'll save Emmeryn no matter what."

 _Success!_

"No problem!" I chirped, lifting the tent flap for the last time. "I'll leave you two to your… tactic stuff."

I felt proud for hitting two birds with one stone. In fact, I was so proud that I shifted into dragon form on my way back to the caravans, flying somersaults as I went.

I only stopped after almost crashing into Sumia.

"GODS!"

The poor girl hollered, her fiance came out from behind the caravan, fully armoured and on horseback.

Of course, nobody died. With the aid of her pegasus, Sumia was able to swiftly maneuver out of the way. As for me, I cannon-balled into a cactus, snapping it like a twig. With my dragon scales, it didn't hurt. I almost gave Frederick and Sumia a heart attack, but that's it. No biggie.

When I was sure the fall was over and I had rolled off the cactus, I shifted back into my human form. I sat up and shook myself off, but I was unharmed. Only the sharpest of blades could pierce my scales these days.

"Oh my gods!" Sumia panicked. She jumped off her horse, nearly slipping on the loose sand as she ran over to me. "Are you alright?!"

Frederick followed close behind her, albeit with much more grace.

"I'm all good. Not a scratch!" I assured her, holding my arms out in demonstration. "But I'm kinda worried about you," I added with a pout. "I didn't hurt you, did I…?"

"Oh, no! You just gave me a fright. That's all."

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. Just try not to do that again in the future…. Alright?"

"You betcha!"

"Nowi, I think it would be best if you remain in the caravan for the rest of the trip," Frederick spoke up. "We wouldn't want to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves."

"Sure!" Although I was a bit pooped about being put in dragon time-out, I didn't want to be seen as a liability. If staying inside would help me save face, staying inside it was. Besides, the hot desert air was a bit too stale for comfortable flying.

I apologized again before hopping back into the caravan.

Gaius had returned by then, resting leisurely against one of the crates. His eyes were closed, but I could tell he wasn't sleeping by the steady crunching of a sucker between his teeth. In that aspect, I suppose he was more of a child than I was.

Lazily, he cracked open his green eyes. "Back again, Kid?"

"Yup. And I found it!" I held up my dragonstone to emphasize my point, before lowering it to my side once again. "...And thanks for your help by the way."

"Sorry, kid." the thief muttered, hesitantly holding out a sack of candy. "Take one. _Only one._ These babies are pretty hard to find. _"_

I took one, before plopping down next to him. It would be a long ride if I didn't have company. "Ooo… Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"Hey," A pout started to pull at my lips. "Why do you keep calling me 'kid' anyways? I don't mind, but I'm not exactly a child."

"You remind me of one."

"Hmm," I murmured, unwrapping the sucker and placing it in my mouth. "I suppose being treated like a kid isn't so bad."

"If I was a kid again," Gaius started, unwrapping another one of his favourite treats. "I would use it all the time to get free candy. Kids are lucky..."

"You don't know the number of creeps who have tried to bribe me with candy," I said with distaste.

"Thank the gods I only stole it."

Steps thumped across the caravan, giving way to the loser of the dragonstone challenge.

"Hey! Why does she get to try them?" Vaike demanded.

I hummed mockingly, waving my dragonstone in the air. Vaike sat down across from Gaius and I, resting his arm on the crate beside him.

"Because she's the kid." Gaius replied, a smug look on his face.

"She isn't a kid. Ya know that… right?"

Reluctantly, Gaius held out his candy bag. "One. _Only one._ "

" _Fine,_ " Vaike grumbled, taking only one of Gaius's precious, cherry-red suckers. He then turned his attention towards me. "So ya found it."

"Well kinda. Robin found it for me," I replied, passing the stone between my hands. "But thanks for the help. I was really worried back there."

"No problem. There's nothin' the Vaike can't find anyways. Would have found it eventually."

"Sure," Gaius muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Vaike asked, not having heard Gaius's sarcastic remark.

"Nothing."

The three of us hung out in the caravan until the sun started to set. We played a few card games, I won almost every round to both Vaike's dismay and Gaius' surprise. My explanation was the usual; you pick up a lot when you've been living for centuries.

So far, I was enjoying my time with the Shepherds. I was having so much fun that the reality hadn't yet been realized. Although I could enjoy time chatting and laughing with the others, the price of my decision hadn't yet leaked into my mind.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I finally finished. I'm so sorry that I can't update as often. (I really don't have time to update every week.) The most I can do is update as soon as time allows. After all, I want the finished product to be polished and well done. Special thanks to _MatchaMida, RainbowPanda5000,_ and _Halfsmile_ for reviewing! Thank you as well to all who gave this story a favourite or a follow! Your support brings a smile to my face. I will answer to the comment concerning pairings... I'm sorry but the pairings are all planned out, and are needed for the story to go on as planned. I chose Vaike for a reason. While I have no objection to the use of other pairings in other stories, I can't change something that is essential to my own. Gregor is nice and all, but I only added him as he was needed for that particular part of the story. They can be friends, but I can't please everyone. For those who aren't interested in the shipping aspect, don't worry! Friendship is just as important to the story, as it isn't as much about romance as it is Nowi herself. That means _all_ her close relationships. Reviews would be amazing! Thanks for reading!


	5. Nowi and the Stained Sands

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem.

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine_

Edited by: _vaguekiwi_

* * *

The Shepherds eyed each other through a screen of loose sand. It wasn't out of mistrust. In fact, it was concern. It was because we all knew that the next battle could be our last.

I stood between Panne and Vaike, the latter I had dragged to the front of the crowd so I could actually see without forcing someone to act as a footstool. Gaius stood on Vaike's other side, they spoke quietly.

Any one of us could meet our maker that day.

Despite the resilience of my race, I was just as likely to fall. It would only take a fine-edged sword, or wore; a wyrmslayer, to meet my end.

I was aware of that.

My allies were aware of that.

We just didn't mention it.

Morale is everything to an army. In my experience, it meant life or death. After all, an army with confidence is rarely the one that falls. Armies need motivation; a cause to fight for.

That was what Chrom offered.

Chrom had something Robin didn't, and that was the ability to act as the army's figurehead. Charisma. He was our leader. Chrom drew people together like herds of sheep…

 _Maybe that's why we're called the Shepherds?_

 _Ha-ha!_

Anyways, Chrom had something Robin didn't. Chrom had the confidence to lead an army to victory…

Robin didn't.

Underneath her carefully crafted calm was a layer of self-doubt. It was her fatal flaw, hamartia if you will.

Of course, you'd never be able to tell if you weren't good at reading people. Robin was, after all, a genius in her own right. I was different, I could read her, I knew she didn't have the confidence she wanted to.

I knew by the way a pout surfaced on her lips every time she glanced at her plans, and how she ran a finger through her white locks every other minute. Not many could see through her facade. Robin was always a sneaky one.

As far as I knew, it was only Chrom and I.

Chrom must have known. He was her best friend, and they were always together. In some ways, they reminded me of friendships long ago… I saw it in the way they were so completely comfortable together. (Unless one walked in on the other naked. That was an entirely different situation, resulting in the throwing of various projectiles. As Chrom had told me earlier that morning, never _ever_ make Robin angry.)

They were two halves of a whole really.

That was why when the two stepped in front of the army side-by-side, they had its complete attention.

Chrom greeted the army with relative ease, his only stress being the saving of his sister. No one dared to interrupt, knowing full well the severity of the situation and its effects on their leader. He gave a short speech, thanking the army for their efforts, before motioning to Robin.

After shooting Chrom a quick nervous glance, Robin spoke. "Alright. Today we're going to defeat the Mad King of Plegia,"

On cue, a few members cheered. (Notably, Vaike and I, though Vaike could be heard the best)

Robin smiled. "We're going to split into two groups. Those who took night shift last night will be staying behind as backup. You'll need your rest in case things go wrong. Basilio and Flavia are leading their troops to conduct a stealth mission, ambushing Plegian executioners, so you'll only have to worry about clearing the courtyard."

I wondered if I would be on the field that day. Not that I minded. I wasn't exactly a child, I could hold my own in a fight. I actually preferred being on the battlefield. It was one thing to wait patiently to hear the outcome of the battle, and another to fight in it. I preferred the threatening roar of battle cries to the startling silence of waiting.

Luckily, I doubted I would have to stay behind that day. So far, I had been able to avoid night shift, and so had my newest companions.

"On the field, we will have Sumia, Cordelia, Miriel, Ricken, Nowi, Gaius, Vaike, Chrom, and Maribelle, you will be fighting in the castle courtyard." Robin said with a quick glance at her notes. "We will move in pairs, which will be Sumia and Cordelia, Miriel and Ricken, Nowi and Vaike, Gaius and Chrom. Any objections?"

Nobody had any objections. Being a tactician, Robin would have paired people who were already used to fighting together. Or in my case, who I seemed to get along with.

Vaike, Gaius and I got along fine. During her evening rounds, I made sure to tell Robin of all the nice people I met. She must have picked up on my enthusiasm.

I beamed at Vaike. The guy was in a daze, staring at the ground. I had doubts he was paying attention to Robin's words.

"Hey!" I chirped, poking him as to draw his attention. "I'm with you this time!"

"Nice," He replied with a smirk. "The Vaike's got your back."

Robin began to speak again, this time on the subject of battle formation. "Nowi and Vaike, you will be tasked with taking care of any archers that may target Sumia and Cordelia. Nowi's dragon scales should guard against the arrows. Vaike will support Nowi, don't let the enemy overwhelm her. Sumia and Cordelia should be close behind to prevent this, and take out any enemies within range. Miriel and Ricken will be hitting enemies from afar. In case of ambush, Gaius and Chrom will follow as close as possible. Any questions?"

As usual, no one doubted Robin.

"Good." she finished, glancing at Chrom.

Chrom took her glance as a cue for him to speak. "Those who are fighting should follow me to the courtyard, The way to the courtyard appears clear, but keep your guard up for an ambush."

As Chrom said, the path was relatively clear, with the exception of a few scattered guards. Few bothered to stop us. For what reason, I couldn't be certain, but from what I knew from my stay, not all were pleased with Gangrel's reign. Others engaged us in combat, fearing the consequences of _not_ following the king's wishes. Plegia was truly a place of turmoil these days.

On the way, Vaike and I stood close, scanning the area for any sign of threat. In the end, we were only forced to take out one guard, who died in a pool of his own blood near the entrance of an alleyway. The fighter had been lurking in the same alley before his death, prior to being hit in the shoulder by an axe he just didn't see coming.

Vaike was strong, but he wasn't always proud of it. We didn't come here for a senseless bloodbath. We came here to protect the peace of Ylisse and its allies. Killing wasn't something we took pride in.

But the killing wasn't done, when we arrived at our destination we were confronted with the enemy in larger numbers. The courtyard was crawling with thieves, dark mages, wyvern riders, barbarians, and archers. Like us they waited for a sign to advance.

Weary and troubled, we approached with caution, waiting for either Chrom to give the attack signal, or for the Plegians to make their move.

I didn't pay much attention to Chrom's conversation with the fellow royal atop the courtyard walls, as he was likely not going to participate in the fight. Truthfully, he had the impression of a coward. I didn't really expect the Mad King to fight with honour.

Soon enough, Chrom gave the signal; drawing Falchion.

Side by side, Vaike and I charged, axe and dragonstone in hand. The Shepherds charged around with me with a fierce battle cry.

The way people fight, it reminds me of animals. There is nothing civilized about it. They say war is hell and whoever 'they' is is right.

War _is_ hell.

If somebody classifies bloody sands and guttural screams as civilized, then all I can say is _please_ lock them up somewhere secure, preferably away from any populated areas.

When fighting, it is recommended to sound out the cries of the damned, harden your heart and get the bloody job done.

Naturally, that's what everyone, including me, was trying to do.

Once we reached the enemy lines, I rarely shifted out of dragon form. Vaike stayed close beside me, knowing that an arrow could easily rip him a new one with his lack of armour while it would take a very sharp one to pierce my scales. He watched carefully for enemies I didn't notice, we made a great team.

Quite a few people got an icy blast of dragonbreath that day, along with a brutal axe attack. Sometimes. If close combat was needed, Vaike would take the lead, making sure to stop lance fighters in their tracks. As directed by Robin, Sumia and Cordelia stayed close behind, making sure we wouldn't be overwhelmed.

Despite that, when we were nearing the castle entrance, we encountered a problem.

We needed first aid, because under the obvious threat of archers, Vaike had chosen to take the lead. Vaike and archers didn't mix well, obviously.

As you can guess, he got shot.

"Arghhh! Gods!" Vaike yelled. Blood flowed steadily down his arm, a few drops stained the unblemished sand.

"Hey!" I cried, obliterating an incoming barbarian. The man froze to death, barely getting a chance to utter his battle cry. "Are you alright?!"

Vaike smashed open a soldier's skull with his better arm. "...The Vaike has seen better days..."

"Alrighty! Hold on. I'll take out that archer. Wouldn't want him getting your other arm!"

I flew ahead and took out the pursuer. It wouldn't do Vaike any good to be hit by another. Arrows are a pain to remove, which no pun intended, causes a lot more literal pain.

Thank the gods, the arrow only hit his bicep. I had some knowledge of herbs due to my travels, but absolutely no skill with staffs. All we had on hand were three vulneraries, which were not exactly the most effective form of treatment, but better than nothing.

Needing cover, we took refuge in one of two enemy forts. Of course it was occupied at first, but a couple swift ice breaths eliminated the enemy. The archer was then nothing more than a stiff heap in the fort's corner.

It was a sad thing to die by dragon breath; a feeling that is said to freeze you to the very core. The archer was lucky I had pity for my enemies, choosing to end their lives as quickly as possible. It's not nice to let someone slowly freeze to death, that's for sure.

Vaike leaned against the fort's wall, sitting with a groan.

"So… Do you want me to… er, pull it out?" I asked, pocketing my dragonstone in a small leather pouch on my shoulders. Robin had given the bag to me last night as a gift, seeing how I didn't have any possessions.

I had spent that night in Robin's tent again, but with Panne as well. I didn't feel like sleeping in a tent all alone so close to the Plegian capital. With Panne's approval, I was able to stay in their tent for the night. We didn't have much floor space and I'm pretty sure someone kicked me halfway through the night, but it was preferable to being all alone again.

The sound of Vaike's words drew me out of my thoughts.

"Are ya sure that's a good idea?" Vaike asked, grimacing in pain.

"I dunno," I replied, because I truly didn't know how to properly remove an arrow from somebody's body, yet alone if I should attempt it. "I was wondering if you knew."

"Why would I know?" He blustered.

"Well … this sucks!" I whined.

"Sorry." Vaike grumbled under his breath and turned away from me, wincing as the arrow shifted in his arm.

"It's okay," I assured him. This wasn't his fault, anybody could get hurt in wr. "...Maybe we should leave the arrow until one of the others come. They might know what to do."

Vaike nodded his head, for once choosing not to fill the silence with words. Our whole army was tired, but I imagine the injury drained him further.

Knowing I could do at least something to help, I pulled a vulnerary out of my bag. I removed the seal and took some of the blue salve, rubbing it around the edges of the arrow shaft.

"Here. This should help. Get some rest. I've got your back in case anyone comes." I said, leaning against the wall beside him.

He gave me a sheepish grin. "Thanks."

I couldn't leave him in the midst of a warzone. For now, we had to hope no Plegians approached the fort. I took comfort in the fact that we had gotten rid of any nearby archers. Hopefully someone with medical knowledge would come by at some point.

Vaike slumped against the wall and closed his eyes, I wearily kept an eye out for any visitors. If I sensed danger I sent a warning blast of dragonfire down from the roof, which seemed to scare off most adversaries. Vaike wasn't really sleeping. It was hard to sleep with an arrow embedded in your bicep, not to mention extremely painful.

When I noticed him glancing around, I handed him another vulnerary. This kept up until he drank everyone I had. They were only mildly effective but at least he wasn't grimacing in pain every five minutes.

"Feeling better?" I asked as he finished the last vulnerary.

"Still stings a little, but yeah." He replied, resting his head against the wall.

I dug through my pouch, finding a mesh of peppermint leaves mushed at the bottom. "I think I've got something."

"What?"

I held out the pressed bundle, pleased that I had learned a bit of herbal medicine in my lifetime. Before leaving the caravan, I had made an effort to find any useable herbs in the kitchen stores. I was disappointed to only find peppermint, but at least it would help relieve some pain.

"Peppermint might help." I told him with a smile.

He took the leaves, examining the squashed ends. "Whoa, Nowi! Where did ya find these?"

"I took a look in the stores before we left. This was all I found. All I can say is, you pick up a few things after a few hundred years." I allowed myself to gloat.

"How old _are_ ya really?!"

I huffed, pouting up at him. "I _told you_ I'm over a thousand. That's not a very polite question, you know?" He was making me feel old, though it was better than the opposite. I got enough of that.

Vaike's eyes widened, before shrinking in realization.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, grimacing at his error. "I was just shocked at how much ya know! It's not everyday somebody beats the Vaike at cards… or knows somethin' about healing herbs. I bet ya know lots more stuff!"

"I guess so," I pondered. "But you know, you're pretty good at cards too. You almost had me a few times!"

"You bet I did! The Vaike isn't called Teach for nothin'!"

Our conversation dwelled down to senseless chatter. I took breaks periodically to check the fort's exterior, but things remained quiet and safe. With some prodding from me, Vaike put a peppermint leaf in his mouth under the pretense that it was not rotten at all, and only _slightly_ squished.

In our artificial safety bubble, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

A/N: Well, I didn't take too long this time. I actually went on a writing binge and started typing out chapters like mad, so I'd expect another chapter coming in another couple of weeks. Though, I guess I should mention something about what I typed. It turned out very fluffy this time around but... you all know what's coming. Also, special thanks to _OoglyBoogly_ and _Rainbowpanda5000_ for the awesome reviews, as well as to everybody who has taken time out of their day to read, follow, or favourite this story. You're the best!


	6. Nowi the Unwilling Witness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine_

Edited by: _vaguekiwi_

* * *

Eventually somebody came. Well, more like some _people_. When I peered around the corner, I saw Chrom approaching, tailed by three others. Gaius was the only one I recognized. The other two were entirely new faces. Both were women with long silky hair, but that was where their similarities stopped.

One was doned in priestess garbs. Her features were quite lovely, yet she also appeared to be strong, holding a hefty killer axe to fend off enemies. The other's clothes were much more revealing and as black as the other's was white. Her hair was also very dark compared to the priestess' honey blonde. She seemed to regard everything with caution. I recognized her status immediately; a Plegian dark mage. Nobody else would wear the flowing robes.

At first, I thought of attacking the Plegian woman. I thought she might have been trying to ambush Chrom, trailing behind the other two and all, but she surprised me when she spoke to the others.

"Are you sure you saw them go in here, Tharja?" Chrom asked, glancing back to the dark mage.

"I doubt I would miss a dragon." Tharja replied casually. "They're hard to come by."

"Sadly, yes. I believe they are. But are you sure she didn't leave? She could have flown away." The other woman added, her voice wad gentle and smooth.

"You believe me to be lying, Priest?" There was no malice in Tharja's voice, so I could tell that she meant no ill intent by the question. "I guess I can't blame you… I was your enemy only a few minutes ago…"

 _Priest?_

Thank the gods I had been corrected before addressing him.

"It's alright," Chrom spoke up, obviously sensing the tension between them. "Gaius here was in a similar position not too long ago."

"I'm sorry," the priest said. "I did not mean to offend you."

Gaius chirped up then. "Blue's right. It wouldn't be the first time somebody's switched sides."

"Interesting…" Tharja pondered.

Feeling as though I had eavesdropped enough, I decided to alert them to my location. "Hey, guys! Over here!"

"Nowi?" Chrom called. "Is that you?" The group couldn't see us since we were hiding against the wall.

"You betcha!" I replied. "But-"

Vaike groaned before I could finish, grasping his wounded arm as the pain set in.

"Is that Vaike?!" Chrom asked, startled by the noise. His footfalls became louder until he reached the fortress. Neither Vaike nor I got a chance to respond before Chrom answered the questions for himself.

The priest immediately knelt beside Vaike. "I'm Libra. Would it be alright if I gave you first aid? I'm a medic."

Hesitantly, Vaike complied. "...Alright. I guess it has to come out somehow."

"I'll stay here and heal his wounds," Libra decided, examining Vaike's arm with careful eyes. The wound didn't appear to be too deep. It likely didn't even hit the bone, so would have to be carefully pulled out before any staves were used to help. It would be painful, but was necessary. "The rest of you go ahead. I'll take care of things here."

"Will you be okay?" Chrom asked.

"The enemies are mostly defeated. I'm sure I can handle any stragglers." Libra assured us.

True to his word, Libra was right. We only encountered three defenders, excluding the general guarding the palace. We ran through the garden toward the entryway (though it was pretty barren for a garden).

We made quick work of the soldiers, choosing to target them from afar. It was needless to get up close when we could stay back and avoid injury. With a few powerful elthunder strikes from Tharja our enemies were transformed to corpses. I managed a few dragon breath attacks before she snapped that she could do this for herself.

After eliminating the regular soldiers, we approached the gates. The knight who was guarding the door awaited us. With the help of Tharja, he proved himself to be very little of a challenge. The poor guy got fried in his armour.

By this time the rest of the Shepherds had caught up. Robin led them up through the garden.

"Robin! Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!" Chrom yelled.

The signal was actually given by Robin at Chrom's command. It was a single bolt of lightning shot into the sky from Robin's thunder tome.

On cue, a barrage of pegasus knights flew through the gates.

"Your grace!" One of the knights yelled to the Exalt, who stood at the edge of a natural, stone plank.

The captured woman was the definition of serene. She looked sad and misplaced on her perch overlooking the blood stained sands. To her pure white robes to the sorrow on her face, she seemed to embody the idea of peace. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and a delicate ornament was perched on her forehead. It marked her title, with the mark of Naga on her forehead.

"Phila! I'm so glad to see you safe! But how-" Lady Emmeryn shouted from her perch but Phila cut her off.

"Khan Basilio's men freed me. Come, we must hurry!" Phila urged.

"What?" The Mad King shrieked from behind the Exalt's makeshift plank.

I instantly understood why he was called the Mad King of Plegia. His face was twisted in a way that seemed unnatural and disturbing. There was cruelty in his eyes. So despite the fact that the man dressed as if he was a glorified jester, he was outright terrifying.

The woman beside him was no different. She dressed like Tharja in the fact that she wore dark robes, but they were pressed tight to her skin. Strange purple tattoos covered her body, as well as feathers and a unique crown. She exuded the bravado and confidence of a grimleal. Her Plegian ancestry was emphasized by her pearly, white hair.

"That damned Ylissean tactician does _not_ play fair!" The Mad King pouted, clearly distressed by this turn of events.

I felt the childish urge to stick my tongue out at the man but for once I determined to be more mature than that.

That tattooed woman did not seem nearly as distraught, instead she merely laughed. "Yes, well. Neither do I."

With a flick of her wrist, an army of undead archers appeared in a flash, all surrounding the Pegasus Knights.

"...Risen?! Oh gods no!" Robin panicked. "Chrom! There are Risen everywhere!"

Chrom clearly didn't know what to do either. "Damn! Not now!"

It was Mad King Gangrel's turn to laugh, and he did. "Oh, did an army of living corpses just _appear_ out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day!" He then proceeded to guffaw in his own twisted, grotesque manner.

The first knight shot was Phila, the Exalt screamed, I lunged forward but Gaius grabbed me to hold me back.

"Exeunt one pegasus knight!" King Gangrel laughed. "Watch as they fall, one by one!"

There were so many archers and so many arrows that the knights were merely plucked from the sky. It seemed to be raining blood and death in Plegia.

What was even more infuriating was King Gangrel's enjoyment. He had the nerve to laugh at their deaths. He was insane, unforgivably insane.

I stared at the scene in shock, both amazed by the king's treatment of death and the sickening amount of it around me. The other Shepherds seemed strung in states of shock, and even Tharja stood still in horror.

Robin was on the verge of tears as her carefully selected plans went up in flames. She shook her head and muttered under her breath, "No, no, no…"

"We've lost…" I heard Chrom whisper.

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes," The Mad King said snidely. "Now… Grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!"

I trembled. Lissa sobbed. Gaius glared. Panne snarled.

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you." Chrom responded, anger seeping into his voice.

As far as I know, we all felt the same.

"Oh, now _that_ is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The Exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me…" the king taunted.

"Emm! Hold on, I'm-" Chrom started, before being interrupted by the kingly terror.

" _Archers!_ If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!"

"I… I'll kill you!" Chrom stuttered with rage.

"Go ahead!" Gangrel laughed, "I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise!" The King taunted. "...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honour of killing the Exalt?"

None of us dared to move a muscle.

"...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"

Chrom covered his head with his hands and swore. "Damn you!"

"Now, now, now, my boy. No one needs to die today. Not you. Not the Exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

"...I…"

"Chrom! You can't trust him!" Robin warned, ever the voice of reason.

" _Of course_ I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot! But if I just say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty… A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

Robin hesitated and eventually only said "Don't give up! There has to be a way…"

"If there is, I can't see it… Ah, gods!" Chrom cried out, glancing at Robin for a solution she didn't have.

"I will count to three." The king warned. "Throw down your weapons, or your Exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One…! Two…! Thr-"

"Gangrel, hold!" Chrom interrupted. "...You win. Everyone lay down yo-"

" _No wait!"_ Lady Emmeryn yelled.

" _Silence!"_ The King ordered.

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" The Exalt cried.

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not." He refused with disdain. "All I want to hear is the _thunk_ of arrows, and a _splat_ as you hit the ground Take one long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people… Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is unless someone were to give me the Emblem… _Now!"_

" _All right!"_ Chrom yelled. "All right… Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. _Maybe_ someday we'll face a crisis where _maybe_ the Fire Emblem would've helped… But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their Exalt… And we need our sister. If those dark days shall come, we'll face them together."

"Chrom…" the Exalt spoke with a smile. "Th-thank you. I know now what I must do…"

Chrom frowned, shaking his head. "Emm, what are you-"

He stopped when Emmeryn turned to the battlefield and spoke, "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

A look of realization dawned on Chrom's face. "Emm, no! No!"

That day, we were all aware that we could meet our ends. We were all aware that anybody could die, regardless of who they were.

We just didn't expect someone so pure to fall.

* * *

A/N: I know I said I would take a couple of weeks, but if I post a couple of days earlier, all the better right? It's a bit shorter than usual, but it was originally a part of the last chapter. I just chopped it and added some things to make things run smoother. Though, I do hope that the in-game dialogue wasn't too overwhelming. If it makes you feel any better, the next two chapters will have none. You'll see why I added the scene as we go on... Thanks to _Rainbowpanda5000_ and _RedIronFang_ for the awesome reviews on last chapter, as well as anyone who gave this story a follow or a favourite, or even read! Your support for this story is much appreciated. :)


	7. Nowi Smiles

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem.

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine_

Edited by: _vaguekiwi_

* * *

Emmeryn's death weighed on the minds of every Shepherd. Many had met her, or been influenced by her rule over Ylisse. At least, that's what Robin told me.

Robin had never been short on people to rely on. She had Chrom and they were pretty darn close. She was also well-liked by the army for her calm, serene disposition. She was the sort of person everyone had a good word on.

But Robin didn't exactly have the support she needed when Emmeryn fell.

Most of the Shepherds were either grieving or fighting some other emotional turmoil. It was not pleasant to lose a sister, an idol, or even a friend. For anyone, it was simply not pleasant to watch someone willingly fall to their death. Emmeryn's diligence as a symbol of peace didn't help matters.

I brought Robin her breakfast the morning after Emmeryn's fall.

Robin was in a dreary state of mind, similar to the rest of us in all but intensity. (That of course excluded Chrom and Lissa, who had lost their sister mere hours before.) Robin's perfectly calculated plans had let down everyone she held close.

I had doubts Chrom and Lissa felt as though she had failed them. She couldn't have possibly seen the future, yet in her mind, it was as if she should have seen it coming.

I knew whatever I said could not completely convince her otherwise, yet I knew it would be selfish of me not to try to cheer her up. I wasn't in the best state of mind either, but I could recognize when someone needed a shoulder to lean on.

I managed to navigate to the mess hall by myself.

We had made it to the harsh mountains of Regna Ferox the night before. This was only thanks to cavalry, diligence, and skill. Battle was unavoidable and happened as soon as we reached the Plegian-Feroxi border.

I didn't participate in that fight. Too much dragonstone use within the same period of time could have dangerous consequences. Some said it could lead to insanity or even death if I strained myself. I chose to help out in the medical caravan instead.

Not that I was any good with staffs. I had no clue what to do with those things, but I thought I could at least do something. It was better than being alone with my thoughts.

All I ended up doing was changing bandages.

Vaike was there too, but he didn't say much for once. I thought Emmeryn's death must have been why, but I wasn't yet sure of the extent in which he knew her. Out of courtesy, I ignored asking questions. Everyone needs to grieve in their own time.

Even Robin.

That's why she didn't come for breakfast.

I knocked on her bedroom door in the Feroxi barracks, drawing the side of the plate against my chest with my free arm. The plate was a bit heavy and I didn't want to drop it. It held mostly fruit, as I had deemed it the best out of everything the grumbling Sully prepared, yet I made sure to pick up a bit of oatmeal out of politeness. Robin needed energy and while fruit was fine with me, I had doubts just fruit would fill her up.

It took a few knocks for Robin to finally answer. This came with the sound of a blanket lifting and a hesitant 'come in'.

I complied, stepping into the barren room. Stone walls contained a girl sitting on the edge of a faded linen bedsheet. It was Robin. That much was clear, yet she didn't look like Robin. She didn't have her crafted calm anymore, or if she did the glue holding her emotions together just hadn't hardened yet.

Her skin was dry but her eyes were puffy, and her bare legs hanging out of her buttoned cloak betrayed that she hadn't yet changed out of her nightdress.

"I brought breakfast." I said.

I placed the plate on Robin's bedside table.

She eyed it with a grimace. "Sully?"

"Yeah," I replied, grimacing in return. I had only just met the woman and it had to be over the notion of breakfast, a meal that she had unfortunately been cooking. To put it simply, she was the worst cook I had ever met.

And _that_ was saying something.

"The fruit should be good. I ate it. Not sure about the oatmeal though. I just …" I trailed off, hoping that the oatmeal didn't taste as much like glue as it looked.

I got a soft smile. "Thanks, Nowi. That was really sweet of you."

"It was nothing." I chirped.

It was really the least I could do. Chrom and Lissa had Frederick to force them to eat. The guy had diligently picked up everything that looked the least bit edible in the mess hall before heading to their respective rooms. I volunteered to bring Robin's meal in his place. He said Chrom would likely insist on knowing if Robin ate, so was going to bring hers too. I intervened in his place. Two heaping dinner plates was enough for one man to carry on my terms.

"Still," Robin sighed, a feverish frown hinging on her jaw. "You didn't have to do that. I have two legs. I should be more than capable of getting to the mess hall in time for breakfast."

" _Robin, listen,_ " I spoke, my playfulness replaced with seriousness. For once, I was actually scolding someone, not the other way around. I knew a thing or two about sadness and depression. It came with being around the block more times than I could count. It was better to squish negative thoughts before they had time to manifest themselves. "Nobody blames you for not coming down for breakfast. They don't blame you at all, for anything… None of this was your fault."

"But Chrom-"

I cut her off before she could finish. "Chrom doesn't blame you. I don't think he could ever blame you. You must know he adores you. You're the smartest person ever! So turn that frown upside down!"

"He's not mad…?" Robin asked in a childish whisper.

"Of course not!" I perked. "You're his best buddy, right?"

"I'm not sure if I would call it that… We've had a rather, er, complicated relationship lately. I don't think the situation with Emmeryn improved any of that."

"Aw, I don't think so." I corrected. I highly doubted that Chrom would blame Robin for something she couldn't have possibly seen coming. "He's just going through a rough time right now."

"Yes, he must be…" Robin decided, grimacing harder. She looked at me worriedly. "Did he eat anything? Did Lissa?"

"Frederick's taking care of that, but I think if anyone could lift his spirits, it's you. He really likes you, you know?"

A blush crept onto her cheeks, and I was glad we had switched to a more pleasant topic. "I'm not sure what you mean, Nowi."

 _Really?!_

"Oh, _please!_ " I gushed, putting my hands on my hips. "I'm over a thousand years old. I know love when I see it."

Maybe that was a bit of a lie, which was tricky because I'd always been a pretty bad liar.

I had never been in love. Nobody had ever told me what love was like, but I can tell when two people 'like each other'. I can only assume that it's when they blush and stutter and trip because they spend too much time looking at the other person. Robin and Chrom had been doing an awful lot of that.

In some way, I must have believed my suspicions to be accurate.

Her blush deepened. "L-love...?"

I must have believed myself in some way, because Robin didn't see past my ruse.

"Yup. Don't even deny it," I snickered, glancing at her untouched food. The oatmeal had started to cool. She needed to eat. "I'm going to leave you to eat now, but you have to promise to eat!"

She gave a short laugh. Her heart wasn't in it, but it was a start. "I will, Nowi. I will."

I left her to her privacy and he breakfast leisurely making my way down the stony halls. Usually, I would have skipped but I wasn't in the mood. I'd keep my spirits up for anyone else, but there was no point in doing it for myself. It's hard to lie to yourself.

I was still a bit unnerved from yesterday. Somebody had committed suicide right in front of me and while I didn't know the woman personally, a scar was etched on my mind. Death was something that came for everyone, but humans were much more susceptible to it. Even if my new friends died of old age, I would still probably outlive them.

Loneliness would make itself known again.

I didn't know if I was ready for it. While I'd tried, living without people is emotionally draining. I knew I needed people to be alright, but there was a problem with that.

People don't last forever.

Emmeryn's death reminded me of that. It reminded me that no matter how much I cared for someone, they would always leave.

That was reason enough to refrain from skipping.

That and Gaius had appeared around the corner. Out of friendly acknowledgment, he decided to walk beside me.

"Hey, Kid." He slowed his pace to meet mine. My legs only permitted me to walk so fast without running; a downside to being about as short as the average twelve-year-old.

And by the way… I was _not_ a twelve-year-old. I just got mistaken for one because of my height. _Jeez!_ Sometimes height can be horribly demeaning.

"Hiya!" I chirped. "How's it going? Did you find any new games to play?"

"I dunno about games," Gaius spoke coolly. "But I found some new Feroxi candy."

I grabbed his cape enthusiastically. "Aw, cool! Gimme!"

Gaius shot me a sly smirk. "I can't. I ate it all."

"Aw… That's too bad," I whined, as I pouted childishly. I wasn't really sad, as I was a grown woman and could certainly buy my own candy with my new military stipend. It would just be more trouble to track down where it's sold, not to mention Regna Ferox is teeth-chatteringly _cold_.

"Don't worry about it. Lon'qu said it's pretty common around here. Didn't have any himself though." he assured me while digging into his cloak for something that was probably candy.

"Is that the guy who's supposed to be terrified of women?" I asked, remembering the man's lengthy distance between himself and the red-haired pegasus knight. It seemed Cordelia was getting sword lessons from him, but he always maintained his distance.

Gaius was clearly pleased with my answer, because he held out a cherry flavoured sucker. "You nailed it."

I took it with a smile and pocketed it. "Thanks, Gaius!"

"No problem, Kid."

The two of us turned left. I was the one following him. There wasn't much to do when pretty much everyone was feeling some sort of gloom. It was only those who didn't know Emmeryn all that well who were able to have some sort of joy in their day. Not joy, but at least a sense of calm.

"Where are you heading?" I asked. It would have been pretty awkward if he was heading for the nearest chamberpot and I continued to follow him.

"Back to the barracks. I need to restock on sweets. Maybe I'll check up on Vaike later. He's still in the infirmary." Gaius answered, he seemed genuinely concerned for Vaike.

Gaius was new to the Shepherds, but he had managed to make friends during his stay, namely Vaike and I. Even though the two guys had their differences, they seemed to get along just fine.

" _He's still there?!"_ I blurted out, grabbing Gaius by the cloak again.

Infection is not uncommon when undergoing battlefield treatments. We had ventured through a weighty downpour and muddy terrain while crossing the border. Infection was a possibility and not an unlikely one.

And infections could kill a person.

"Ow! Kid, ow!" Gaius choked.

I promptly let go of his cloak. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Ugh, it's alright. Just don't do it again. You almost pulled my head off my shoulders." he grimaced.

"Sorry, sorry," I muttered, feeling guilty for making one of my new buddies fear decapitation. "I should see Vaike now… You'll catch up soon, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alrighty! See ya!"

Without so much as a look back I scrambled in the opposite direction, taking a turn to race down the empty stairwell. The infirmary was on the bottom floor, on the opposite side of the building as the barracks. The room that Robin occupied was solely her own. She didn't sleep in the barracks unless it was absolutely necessary. I guess that's an advantage of being Chief Tactician of an army.

The infirmary was rather large, a fully equipped military hospital. It wasn't a pleasant place thoughl, and I pitied Vaike for being confined there. It was filled with groaning new amputees and the smell of blood and waste.

I also pitied Maribelle for having to work here. The woman scrunched her nose as she greeted me; a clear symbol of her distaste.

"Hello, darling," she welcomed, distaste seeping into her voice. It wasn't me who disgusted her. I had doubts she was very accustomed to her new surroundings or had any sort of attachment to them. "What brings you to this wretched place?"

"Vaike," I replied, though I wasn't able to hold back my repulsion when a nearby soldier vomited into a pail. "Ugh…"

 _Don't barf. Don't barf. Don't barf. Don't barf!_

I swallowed the sour taste at the back of my throat.

 _Pwew!_

She put a hand on my shoulder to steady me, though I had doubts she would treat me so gently if I didn't look so young. _"_ Are you alright darling?"

"Y-yes. I-I think so." I stuttered.

"Alright, dear," Maribelle sighed, frowning in concern. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Maribelle."

The woman patted my shoulder in a small attempt at comfort before walking away to help another medic with the man who was throwing up.

She was certainly strict and definitely not the type of person I'd be able to convince to play a game of duck-duck-dragon with me, but she had a kind heart from what I could tell. She would have had to have a kind heart to work in the Feroxi infirmary, as well as an iron stomach.

I obviously didn't.

I felt as though I was choking on my breath and my heart pulsed with anxiety. The room reminded me of loss. As I paced down the narrow hall between the cots, eyes planted on the floor, the room tilted warningly.

It wasn't as though I wasn't scared of my own death. Naga knew the infirmaries reeked of infectious disease and my death would surely come to me when it chose. I just didn't like it when humans died. To me, they had such short lives and so little time to enjoy it, and humans were all I had to keep me company in this vast land I called home.

The fragility of human life was beautiful, but it scared me. Humans always lived with such purpose and ambition. They had true drive in their lives. As for me, I had never thought of such goals. My lifespan would never pressure me. Unlike them, my life was in slow motion, barely passing by. For instance, growing up was just a number to me, because in my mind, I had already grown up. There was no reason to live a slow, manakete life as a serious adult when you knew you'd be living to be well past your three thousandth year.

 _What would I be...? Super grandma...?_

Life felt particularly slow as I placed each foot in front of the other, although it was due to the constant reminder of human death that it was being so dreadfully slow.

The truth is, I didn't want to be alone. I _really, really_ didn't want to be alone. But how could I keep myself together when I was always under the pressure of having my friends drop dead at the drop of a hat? How could I stand by and watch them fall like Emmeryn did, just as sudden and just as fast? _How?_

I did what I had always done. I took a _super_ deep breath, remembered the good times, and I smiled.

When I looked up, the stench was still in the air. The people were still moaning in their cots. It still reminded me of death, but at least it was bearable.

I scampered to Vaike's bed trying not to dwell too much on the death around me.

Vaike had a blanket similar to Robin's bunched around his chest. His cot was like any other military cot; stiff and scratchy. There was a stool next to his bed, evidence of a medic that had sat there, or perhaps another visitor. A pillow propped his head up, which lolled to the side. His eyes gazed lazily at his struggling neighbors.

He hadn't noticed me yet.

"Vaike!" I greeted him with as bright a voice as I could manage. I hopped right up on the stool, spinning slightly on my seat.

His head snapped up in attention. "Whoa! Hi there, Nowi."

I giggled before sitting with the heels of my feet on the stool's bars. "Hi, how have you been...?" I frowned. "You don't have an infection, right...?"

"Nah, I've been alright." Vaike enthused, an amused smirk appearing on his face. "Nothin' can stop the Vaike!"

 _Except death…_

"Nowi...?" Vaike asked, his voice laced with concern. A large hand grasped my shoulder reassuringly. "Is everythin' alright...?"

I did what I had always done. I took a _super_ deep breath, remembered the good times, and I smiled.

"Everything's fine." I assured him. The smile even reached my eyes as I looked back at him.

 _Everything's fine._

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it hasn't yet been two weeks. I've been trying to hoard chapters, but have been doing a terrible job at it, though I'll let you know that I have an AP English exam on Wednesday. That's my reason for posting so early. I thought I should post a bit earlier, so I wouldn't end up spending my time before the exam proofreading. Special thanks to _Rainbowpanda5000_ for the continued reviews! Thanks also to all who reviewed in the past, gave this story a follow, gave it a favourite, or even read! Knowing people are reading and enjoying this story really helps me pump out the chapters. Anyways, wish me luck on the exam? Let's all cross our fingers that I get a 4 or a 5 for my score.


	8. Nowi and Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem.

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine_

Edited by: _vaguekiwi_

* * *

My throat still tasted like vomit when Gaius stopped by later, interrupting Vaike's bickering with Maribelle. She was insisting on Vaike staying another night in the same place she called wretched but Vaike wouldn't hear it.

Of course, I couldn't blame him for wanting to leave, it _was_ wretched. Even as a healer I didn't know how much experience Maribelle had in infirmaries like this. When I suggested that Vaike leave to avoid infection she tried to fry me with her eyes.

"No, no," Maribelle clucked with a steely glare. She snapped her head toward Vaike, who was still lying in bed waiting for the thumbs up. "Vaike, you still need to be monitored. No patient of mine will go unsupervised. I simply won't allow it."

"Hey!" Vaike barked, sitting up a bit. "The Vaike can take care of himself just fine. Besides, Nowi'll leave with me. Right…?" He shot me a pleading look which promptly made me pity him. He looked like an overgrown child begging for candy.

"Of course." I smiled as I sat kicking my feet off the stool. I would be just as happy as Vaike to leave this foul place.

I found that if I focused on anything _but_ the rancid stench in the air and the gut-wrenching sights around me, I'd be able to forgo my visit without joining the nearest patient at the barf pail.

If it were me stuck here for the night, I'd want somebody to get me out too.

"That's not the point. You need _medical attention._ " Maribelle stressed, flipping a curled lock of hair behind her shoulder. Another crease formed at her brow.

There's not much I can do to help a pal out when the only leverage I can provide is brushed aside due to my juvenile appearance. Maribelle discarded my statement, clearly feeling as if she _must_ know better than a thousand year old manakete.

I swear humans can be such children.

That didn't mean Vaike discarded my words. He tried to use them. I guess I helped him in a way. Even if my words weren't considered, Vaike got Maribelle's full attention with his 'I am louder than thou' voice. They were such polar opposites it was a wonder they didn't tear each other's heads off.

Which really would be fitting in our gory surroundings.

"I can always get Nowi to take a look at it. She'll be able to tell if it's infected or not." Vaike urged.

"Nowi is _not_ a medic."

That was true. I wasn't a medic.

But that didn't mean I wasn't the slightest bit peeved at her not asking me if I _did_ have any medical experience. I bet I had more knowledge on how to manually treat wounds without staffs than she did. A thousand years' worth!

Thank Naga for Gaius. I was about to lose it.

Gaius wasn't as bothered by the infirmary's despondent atmosphere, though he was evidently disgusted by it. I could tell by how his nose wrinkled at the putrid smell, although his discomfort may have been partially due to Maribelle and Vaike's spat.

I eyed him desperately. If I couldn't break things up, maybe Gaius could. It would certainly save all of us the torture of hearing another word out of their mouths. I was losing my patience and felt half tempted to turn into a dragon to solve things. The only thing holding me back was the knowledge that I could possibly collapse the building.

Which wouldn't be good.

As he approached us, he cleared his throat. Maribelle had the modesty to look down in shame, Vaike was raring to fight for his freedom but held back to let his friend speak.

"Are you two going to fight all day, or is Biceps going to leave?" Gaius asked. A slightly peeved expression made its way onto his typically cool face. Gaius was obviously not one for spats, and it was clear that if it didn't involve him or a friend, he'd probably avoid them like a pansy.

"This oaf-" Maribelle started, before betting cut off by Vaike.

"Hey! Who are you calling an oaf?!"

"Ugh," Gaius grumbled in annoyance. He wasn't liking the situation any more than I was. "Look, Twinkles. The kid knows her stuff. She helped treat Biceps over here there during the battle in Plegia."

Maribelle blinked stupidly. "Pardon?"

"She knows how to treat infections," Gaius clarified, cracking a sucker between his teeth in his trademark way. "That's what you're worrying about, right?"

"Yes, I suppose that is what I am worried about. I wouldn't want one of my patients running an infection induced fever in the middle of the night." Maribelle admitted.

I could understand her worries, it wasn't as much her being stubborn as it was not wanting to see another life fade from her grasp. She earned my respect there. I wouldn't want to see another life go either, not in this foul infirmary or anywhere else.

Maribelle turned to me, seeming apologetic. "You have my sincere apologies, dear. I did not mean any ill intent."

"It's okay," I said, shrugging all the while. It annoyed me slightly that she hadn't at least guessed I might know a thing or two, but I could understand her fear. "You didn't know, so there's no reason to apologize."

"Alright then," Maribelle started with a huff. She was obviously quite tired with all the bickering, even if she had been an active participant. She rolled her eyes at Vaike, who was smirking. "Vaike, you're free."

"Alright!" Vaike cheered.

He didn't take long getting up either, throwing back his blanket enthusiastically. It was as if he was a child getting up on a holiday.

He was as usual naked but for a pair of dark trousers. When he slipped on his leather boots at the foot of his bed, he was ready to go. It wasn't like he had to waste time with meager scraps of armour, as if he used armour in the first place.

All I could think was, _somebody gets out of bed easier than I do._

"Nowi, if you'd please…" Maribelle trailed off, twirling a curl around her finger.

"Don't worry!" I chirped. I wasn't about to let a friend die on me. They would die when they lived a full human life if I had anything to say about it. "I'll keep an eye on him and let you know if there's anything suspicious."

She gave me a pleased smile. "Thank you, darling."

I muttered a hasty 'no problem' before scurrying down the narrow infirmary hall to keep up with my friends. The jerks had departed without me.

 _Meanies._

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted, swinging around the door post to propel my stubby legs forward.

Vaike and Gaius had made their way out of the Feroxi infirmary and were near the exit to the town.

The cold air from the doorway sent goosebumps over my arms. If I had known we were going outside, I would have brought something warmer. My casual dress was…. Well… I don't wear much more than Vaike does, so you get the idea. Crop tops and shorts aren't exactly the best garments in Regna Ferox.

All I had was my faithful cape to protect me from the cold.

I jumped between the duo roughly, pushing them apart a smidge so I would have room to walk between them.

"Where are you going?" I asked, mildly curious.

They continued to walk on beside me but I wasn't about to be left in the dust. Not after I promised Maribelle I'd keep an eye on Vaike's injury.

"To celebrate." Gaius answered, as the three of us started to stroll down the crowded market streets.

I started to skip slowly beside them. "Ah, cool! Count me in."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "You sure, Kid?"

I squinted up at him. "Well, why not?"

Fortunately, Vaike came to my defense, "I don't seen anythin' wrong with her comin'."

"Aw thanks, Vaike." I grinned, giving his good arm a short, happy squeeze.

I thought he was sweet, standing up for me and all.

"Are you sure…?" Gaius asked, though it was more directed at Vaike than it was me.

"Positive," Vaike replied, not even bothering to look over. He was eyeing a tavern a few meters away. "It's not like she's underage, but maybe we should ask…"

"Ask me what?" I snapped. Unfortunately for them, I was starting to grow impatient with their refusal to get to the point.

"We were planning on going to a bar, Kid." Gaius finally explained.

I doubled over in laughter. I would have fallen to my knees if Vaike and Gaius weren't there to hold me up. I guess they didn't want their friend to be trampled or something.

"G-guys," I choked out, still not fully recovered. "You realize I'm older than both of you combined and have been pretty much _living_ in a bar for the past few years, right?"

"Yeah, we know..." Vaike muttered, before his eyes widened in shock. " _Wait._ What do ya mean by livin'?!"

"I meant what I said. You know I've been well… forced to do tricks and stuff. Bars were often where the men brought me." I explained.

Bars were nothing new to me, though it wasn't often that I went there with friends. It was more likely a place I would go to if I was taken captive. I was quite used to the musty air and drunken laughter, so if that was where my friends wanted to go, I found no issues in going as long as they were close by. I didn't wish to be taken captive again by crude, perverted men.

You might ask why I would even want to be in a place similar to where I was forced to entertain, and the answer is quite simple. I am an optimist. Like I said, if my friends wanted to go and have a couple of celebratory drinks, I'd simply have to look on the bright side. I'd be having fun this time too.

The three of us entered the bar Vaike had his eyes on. I thought it was good that it was a Feroxi military bar and not some seedy tavern, though I had doubts my friends would ever think of bringing me to one. They were far too nice for that.

Unfortunately for me, I don't look very old and bars are not the most welcoming place for people who look like children.

In my opinion I looked old enough to not pass as a child if I didn't run around playing games all the time. I had tried to make myself look more mature, but there was only so much that clothing could do for a girl. It wouldn't make me any taller, or any bustier for that matter. When it comes down to it, it's my two pointy, manakete ears that either make it or break it.

But I'll have to remind you that they weren't noticed right away this time. The bartender wrinkled jaw dropped in surprise before he could even get out a greeting. Grandpa didn't notice that somebody was more ancient than he was.

Because Vaike and Gaius appeared slightly awkward over the fact that the man thought they were bringing a young girl to a bar, I decided to break the ice.

"Hiya," I greeted, pointing to my ears to explain my situation. "Sorry to startle you. I'm a manakete, so yes, I probably look young, but I'm far from it. _Alrighty?_ "

The man still looked a bit bug-eyed, but he managed to choke out a greeting, "I-I understand. Welcome. Is there anything I can get for you?"

And so we sat down at the bar and ordered our first drinks.

You know, some people really can't handle their booze and it sure ain't me. I'm a resilient dragon who doesn't drink much in the first place. Spontaneous transformations can freak people out.

Vaike has the alcohol tolerance of a bull, so I can assure you it wasn't him who barfed in our neighbor's purse.

It was Gaius who made the poor lady scream. The man got flat out wasted after five shots of rum, Vaike sat beside him barely buzzed. To save the poor bartender's life, I had only one drink, so I wasn't really feeling much of anything.

"Um, Vaike…" I started, before cringing as Gaius hurled once again. "I think we should bring him back to the barracks."

I could tell through his grimace that he thought so too.

So the first time I went drinking with friends, it was really only the idea that was fun. Besides Vaike getting out of the infirmary, everything else just plain sucked because we then had to worry about just _how_ drunk our friend was.

Thank Naga I don't drink.

* * *

I don't know about you guys, but I find the prospect of Nowi going to a bar hilarious, hence this scene. For those of you who are really into Nowi x Vaike, I think you will be very pleased with next chapter. Though I think I should point out one little thing... I had to push the support to make the flow better, so I'm sorry if anybody is disappointed over it.

Thanks a bunch to _Halfsmile_ and _Rainbowpanda5000_ for the reviews last chapter! Also, thanks to everyone who gave this story a follow, a favourite, or even read! I am so happy to hear that people are enjoying the story. As for when I'll update next, I'm pretty ahead with this story, so I'll say two weeks. I also made an update schedule on my profile, so you should check it out if you're curious. I'll update it as soon as I publish this chapter.

Thanks again! If you have any questions on this story, feel free to ask.


	9. Nowi Wonders

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem.

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine_

Edited by: _vaguekiwi_

* * *

I was kind of glad Gaius left. Sure, I liked the guy. That is absolutely, positively true and not false in the slightest. He was my friend and was fun to be around. He even gave me candy.

I just liked Vaike more. That's all. Maybe I was kind of mean for thinking that. Should I really have favoured one friend over the over?

 _No, there's nothing wrong with it._ That's what I told myself. I just felt a bit guilty at the time, when I was so young and naive, careless in my ways. I didn't understand that Vaike and I had a very different kind of friendship.

Forgive me if you thought otherwise, but you must understand. I am a manakete. I've known lots and _lots_ of people.

Back then, I just didn't stick around for when they left. I didn't know the dynamics of how one casual friendship could warp itself into something akin to a safety net of understanding. I didn't know that then. For once, I have to agree that I was too young a manakete to understand such a simple concept.

 _Okay,_ maybe I had heard of it. I just hadn't experienced it for myself.

When I strolled around the Feroxi market with Vaike, I was getting a taste of such a bond. Because if there was really anybody I trusted, it was Vaike.

He had my back and I had his. I knew it as soon as we met, as childish as it sounds. Vaike was the kind of guy that would never abandon a friend and I liked to think I was that type of gal, so right away we established that sort of trust.

I guess we both knew that and that's why we got along so well.

That and he was a _heck_ of a lot of fun to be around.

He wasn't afraid to play my little games, most of which were deemed childish by the majority of my fellow adults. He didn't treat me like a child like the rest did, because he knew I was far from one.

A child at heart. That's what I was. I like to think he was too, because he was far more reckless and forgetful than I could ever be.

So after tossing poor Gaius in his bed and sending a hasty "save Gaius" note to Maribelle through a nearby Donnell, we went straight back to the market. Now that I think about it, we should have sent word to Libra. Maribelle was going to wring the drunken Gaius' neck for bringing me of all people to a bar and letting himself get wasted… and then come find the rest for us later for being irresponsible.

I was not the smartest person on the block. I was just the smartest manakete.

Yes, we were in for quite an earful, but I wasn't so worried about myself. I find that if I just act super peppy, people will treat me like little more than a kid. While it can sometimes be annoying, it's a lifesaver in those types of situations.

Funny how despite the numerous insults given to his intelligence, Vaike was the one who truly understood me.

Maybe I'm not too hard to figure out. I couldn't lie to save my life. That's true, but there are other ways to hide the truth than just lying, and believe me, I'd know _all_ about it. You might even say my personality is based on the sole fact that I'm a horrible liar.

None of my smiles are fake. Everything about me is real. I swear it!

And that's the reason why I never feel the need to lie. It's a trick I've learned from being on my own for centuries on end. If I can just take a super deep breath, smile, and remember all the good times, I'm not lying.

The thing is sometimes I can't do it well enough, and Vaike is more perceptive than people give him credit for.

For example, he noticed when my gaze lingered in earnest interest at one of the colourful merchant's stalls.

The stall was fairly small in size, selling various candies. I assumed it must have sold Gaius the candy he had that morning. It was a quaint little stall, harboring a portly man with a mustache that would've eaten his face if his smile hadn't already. Two young boys were pulling on a women's long, cotton dress. The woman smiled sweetly at the two, bopping one on the nose as if to chide him. I wondered if that was what having a mother was like.

"Watcha lookin' at?" he pried.

We both walked side by side on the winding, narrow spaces between the main marketspace, though he had to pay extra special attention not to walk too fast. I was very good at scurrying my way around, but I guess he had noticed how my thin legs scrambled for footage.

"Oh, nothing much," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "Just thought I might have seen some candy Gaius was talking about. He ate it all before I could snag any."

" _Come on_ ," Vaike chided, seeing straight past my ruse. "You can't trick the Vaike. I know that's not all of it, or ya wouldn't have such a frown on your face."

"It's nothing really," I explained, cursing myself for not putting my method in place quick enough. I was serving in an army, and after all, morale is everything. It wouldn't do any of us good to put each other in a bad mood. Sadness is poisonous. "I just … well…"

"Well what?"

I sighed, before letting my internal question blurt out of my mouth, "Vaike, what's it like having a mother?"

"Sorry, Nowi. Can't answer that one." he apologized, yet I didn't understand right away why he couldn't answer.

I frowned. "Why not?"

Vaike returned the frown, albeit with a bit less "The Vaike doesn't have a mother, or rather he doesn't remember having one."

 _Oh no._ Now I'd done it.

Tears started to gleam in the corners of my eyes.

I sniffled.

"Nowi?" Vaike asked, a confused look crossing his face.

As I was too preoccupied with trying to fix the damage to my otherwise cheerful face, Vaike pulled me off to the side, to a small alleyway between market stalls.

It wasn't an unpleasant sort of place, though I knew those certainly existed. The alleyway was right next to a produce stand, selling bright, red apples. They looked delicious and the thought crossed my mind that I might like to eat one once I was feeling better. Such a high quality stand could only be in the best section of the market, meaning no noticeable rats, grime, or other unfavourable things from the underbelly.

Vaike and I sat on a large, overturned barrel belonging to the apple stand. The shadows from the stalls clouded just enough to give us privacy, as I didn't exactly want the whole market to see that I was starting to cry like a baby.

"Nowi," Vaike started once I had calmed down a smidge. He looked genuinely concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I upset you, didn't I?" I asked, sniffling for about the fiftieth time since I had started to cry. I hadn't yet let the tears fall, but it was painfully obvious what was going on.

Vaike's response came as soon as I spoke my question, " _What? No?!_ "

I gave a short laugh. A couple of tears fell like dewdrops from my crinkling eyelids. " _Oh,_ now I feel kinda silly."

"Look Nowi," Vaike lectured, giving me a comforting smile. "I can't miss somethin' I can't remember havin' in the first place."

"Oh okay. I still feel kinda bad though." And I did. Even if Vaike didn't remember his mother, it wasn't like I could remember mine all that well either, even if I do have some memories. I know what it's like to long for something.

" _Nowi…_ " Vaike grumbled.

"I know, I know! Okay, how about I give you…" I paused for a second, drawing out the singular cherry-red sucker Gaius had given me earlier.

I knew it was meant for me, but unlike Vaike, I could easily nag Gaius for candy without too much hassle. Plus, besides my singular payment of military stipend since joining the Shepherds, I didn't have much money on me or even many personal objects. Knowing I couldn't very well afford much else, I held out the unwrapped sucker gleefully, waiting for Vaike to take it from my hands.

Despite my eagerness to make it up to him, he seemed unsure, "Nowi, I appreciate it and all, but ya really don't have to…"

" _Please!"_ I begged.

Vaike sighed in defeat. " _Oh_ , _fine_ … thanks."

After a few moments of silence, one of us tried to break the unbearable silence again. It was Vaike, who by then had already placed the sugary treat in his mouth.

"If ya don't mind me asking," Vaike then appeared to be deciding whether or not to go through with his question. He then decided to take a risk and go for it, as his expression drifted back to its usual confident way. " _Why_ were you frowning in the first place."

Hesitantly, I started, "I haven't seen my mom in a long, _long_ time… Sometimes, I wonder what having a mother is like, but the thing is I _do_ remember her, just not clearly. I guess I saw that mother back there and it got me thinking… _What is_ it like to have a mother…?"

"Oh, so that's why you asked," Vaike concluded, before smiling enthusiastically. "Lots of Shepherds are orphans, Nowi. Robin's got amnesia, so doesn't remember a thing about her parents. _Heck,_ even Chrom barely remembers his own father… not that he was all that great in the first place, but yeah. And look at the Vaike!" He then proceeded to point to himself confidently. "The great Vaike doesn't remember much at all either, and look at what a great warrior he turned out to be."

"Yeah!" I enthused, waving my hands partially in the air to express my approval. "And I'm the great Nowi! Hear me roar!"

"That's the spirit!" he cheered. Vaike then hopped off the barrel, holding out a hand to help me down prom my perch. I accepted his help, sliding off the barrel with relative ease. "So how about the great Vaike and the great Nowi go explore the market now? You said you saw some candy…"

I took his larger hand in mine, leading him through the winding stalls. "Yes! I think it's this way…"

We reached the stall in little time, only making a couple of pit stops along the way for certain necessities I needed, like hair brushes and the like. Maybe it wasn't the usual thing to do with a guy friend, but Vaike didn't seem to mind. He was actually pretty insistent that I buy some things for myself, as he knew I didn't have much after being held captive for so long.

"I don't need much," I insisted, as I shrugged my shoulders to emphasize the point. "I'm a dragon. We're tough!"

Since I had spent most of my life either in captivity or traveling the world, I had never had much use for material objects and knew how to get by with less. There wasn't anywhere for me to store my personal belongings, and if I was ever taken captive, I lost them all. I never had many jobs, as I only took them for short periods of time and only when I really needed them, so never had much money to spend in the first place.

But Vaike wasn't having any of it.

"Ya need a coat, Nowi," Vaike insisted, as he pulled me into a small tailor shop. The building poked out of a nearby alleyway and instantly welcomed us with soothing warmth. "We don't know how long we'll be stayin'."

" _Yeah, Vaike._ No offense, but you're wearing less than me." I sassed, letting myself be almost dragged behind him. Unlike him, I wore a cape. So really, he should have been speaking for himself there.

" _Fine,_ " Vaike huffed. He didn't let go of my hand, but instead lead me toward a small display of fur and cotton cloaks on a chipped, wooden table. He then grabbed the nearest black cloak that looked close to his size and leaned his elbow against the table. "I'll get one too, but _you're_ getting one. Wouldn't do ya any good to get sick around here… Besides, Maribelle gave me a bit of money so you could get one. Said somethin' about ya wearing too little for the weather..."

Hearing that I had made Maribelle worry, I decided to take her up on her offer of buying me a cloak. The noblewoman no doubt had money to spare, and would also probably hunt me down if I didn't obey. Or hunt Vaike down.

That would mean shopping with Maribelle, and I would rather go with Vaike to be completely honest. It's not that I didn't like Maribelle. I just had the notion that Maribelle's idea of fashion consisted of wire death traps and suffocating frills.

So I smiled and began leafing through a pile of small, colourful coats. " _Aw,_ well that's sweet of her. I guess I'll have to buy one then… Ah, this one will do!"

I wasn't a very picky shopper either, so it was likely that I would have given Maribelle a temper tantrum. The cloak remained true to my daily colour scheme, but instead of my everyday cape, it was lined with brown fur and dyed a pale green.

We paid for it without paying too much mind to the frugal clerk, who seemed to want us to buy more. Maribelle had been kind and given Vaike a little extra just in case, but we weren't about to spend her money if we didn't need to. Plus, we had already spent enough buying two fur lined cloaks. Apparently Maribelle had also noticed Vaike's lack of winter clothing and had offered to pay for his as well.

Despite the clerk almost begging us to buy more, we left to wander the chilly streets once again.

"It's _so_ cozy~" I remarked, giving a sigh of contentment as I snuggled into the fur lining of my cloak. I still wore my lighter cape underneath, but my new one was much heavier. It was more suitable for trips to Regna Ferox than it was for actual battle.

Vaike chuckled at my antics.

"Let's go get the candy now." I declared, dragging him off once again on our quest for the fabled Feroxi treats.

The moustached man was still there at his candy booth, smiling merrily. He greeted us well enough, only pausing for a second to register the fact that the young girl in front of him had the pointiest ears he had probably ever seen in all his life. I didn't really blame him all that much for staring. It wasn't likely he had ever seen a manakete before.

I decided to spend a few coins on candy, as I was mildly curious to what the candy Gaius was eating tasted like. Despite having traveled the world, I had been in captivity for some time. Candy was fairly new to me and I wanted to try it.

Vaike bought some too, and we were amazed to find that it almost melted in our mouths. Needless to say, we went back and bought some more, swearing all the while to hide our stash from Gaius. While he was our friend, he was still by all means a candy-loving thief.

As we walked between the market stalls, we found ourselves speaking with rushed, jittery joy.

"I know where we should hide it!" I exclaimed, as I jumped up and down from my sugar rush. I grasped my two candy bags in my hands as if they were the greatest prize in the world.

"Where to?!" he questioned, holding his two, much larger bags in similar glee.

I jumped on his back, still waving my candy bags as if they were trophies. "Let's bury them in the training grounds!"

"Yes, Nowi! Good idea!"

"Yeah! Three cheers for Nowi!"

Yes, we were having _way_ too much fun. But was it a good thing? Very much so, because while I was running around the market with Vaike, on a massive sugar high, none of my troubles seemed to matter much at all.

It was if we were frozen in time, and despite the ephemeral fact of human life, I truly believed the moment could last forever in my heart.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the fluff and this chapter was an enjoyable one. The next update will be in a couple of weeks, but the updates will have to be monthly after that, at least until I get a break from university. Maybe then I'll give you guys a little treat. I just don't want to go on hiatus for months on end. If I post monthly, the chapters will be already written and edited. I'll only have to post them on the dates. (I just updated the schedule, which you can find on my profile.)

Oh and to answer the review made by _Consort,_ I think it would be all of the above. Nowi has a tendency to be overly dramatic, so a drunk Nowi would be a _super_ out of it Nowi. Your review made me laugh, by the way.

Thank you to _Halfsmile, Consort,_ and _Tsuna 4 Cn4s_ for the lovely reviews on last chapter, as well as to those who gave a follow, a favourite, or even read! You all have my thanks. :)


	10. Nowi and the Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem.

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine_

Edited by: _vaguekiwi_

* * *

When I heard I was going to have a roommate, I was elated. I didn't like being alone, so of course having a roommate was no problem with me.

 _Maybe we can have pillow fights?!_

That was what I thought having a roommate would be like; having someone to smack in the face with a big, fluffy pillow.

Unfortunately, my roommate was not the sort to allow one to hit her with a pillow. My guess was she would either smack you over the head with an even _bigger_ pillow, or simply curse you. I was leaning towards the cursing option, though I had no idea whether or not curses even worked on manaketes.

Tharja didn't pay much mind to me.

She didn't speak to me unless otherwise needed. I hadn't minded when we first arrived at the Feroxi barracks. I was too mentally and physically exhausted to mutter anything other than a drowsy 'nighty night' as I plunked my head down on my pillow.

It had started to annoy me. I was kind of looking forward to my pillow fight, but that didn't mean that I couldn't have one. Maybe I haven't always made the smartest decisions, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't stop making them.

On our second night as roommates, I smacked Tharja over the side of the head with a pillow.

Tharja barely swayed from her seat at our desk, but she did give a surprised grunt. Believe it or not, gloom really can fill a room if you anger a dark mage. I swore the temperature dropped several degrees, before she slowly closed the cover of her tome and glared at me.

Tharja's glare was the stuff of nightmares. Her steely grey eyes hardened as she looked into the eyes of her attacker.

Thankfully it was only me.

Her gaze softened.

There are advantages to being seemingly innocent. One of them is that no matter how old I may actually be, as long as I am regarded as a harmless child, I'm going to get cursed.

...At least it's not likely.

"Pillow fight...?" I urged, as I threw the pillow back over my shoulder.

Tharja sighed as she smoothed the frazzled side of her hair. "Not today, Nowi. Run along."

"Ah, _please!_ You know you want to," I pleaded, pouting slightly for good measure. "I promise I won't hit hard. Besides, that's what roommates do, _right?"_

"Sometimes they do that, yes…"

I started to jump enthusiastically. "So we can, _right?"_

"We will do no such thing." she snapped. Then, looking a bit ashamed, she patted my shoulder awkwardly.

Tharja wasn't the nicest lady on the block, but she wasn't about to live up to her title completely. She had pride and morals. My childish actions combined with my unfortunate height wasn't making her feel any better.

Despite knowing this, I wasn't pleased and chose to pout at my toes. I would take advantage of any nurturing feelings she had toward the seemingly innocent if it meant getting to enjoy the wonders of a pillow fight.

I was going to have my pillow fight if it killed me.

"I believe that 'pillow fighting' is more of a sleepover thing. Not that I've ever had one…" Tharja stated.

"We can still have a sleepover" I pushed. I knew I was being immature, but I _really_ wanted to get to know my new roommate. She was the one I was going to have to rely on to help me fend off nighttime assassins… and my faulty internal alarm clock. " _Besides,_ it's pretty much the same thing anyway!"

Tharja gave another weighty sigh. "If I say yes, will you stop...?"

"Of course!" I chirped.

"Alright. We can have a sleepover, but _no_ pillow fights. Are we clear?"

"Aw, _fine._ " I whined. It really was too bad, but it was worth a try. Maybe I could work up to a pillow fight.

"Good," Tharja muttered. "Now go to sleep."

"But it's a sleepover!"

"Isn't that what you do at a sleepover; sleep?" she replied evenly. She placed her tome on the desk and sat up, before walking over to her bed and getting into the covers. "Besides, Robin says we'll be leaving soon. You never know when she may decide it's time to head out."

"Really?" I asked, a bit confused. "I didn't hear that."

I knew we were only staying in the Feroxi barracks until everyone was at least partially recovered and a plan was made. It shocked me that Robin would have finished her plan so soon.

It was Chrom.

If there was anything that would keep her going, it would be Chrom. Robin would do anything for him, even if he didn't ask for it. She wasn't about to let the mad king of Plegia go unpunished for long. Not after the way he'd hurt Chrom.

"Yes, we must be ready in case my love needs us."

"Um, sure." I complied, more than a bit confused. _How could she love someone she barely knows?_

Yet I knew I wasn't one to have a say on such things when I didn't know romantic love myself. I knew familial and platonic love, but not romantic. Romance was beyond me.

I had a family once. It was just my mom, my dad and me almost a thousand years ago. I could remember toddling on a beach and two figures laughing. I knew and loved two people whom I had never seen again, though I had confidence they were somewhere. They were manaketes like me, and manaketes are strong. Nothing could beat them!

Platonic bonds were something I hadn't been short of since joining the shepherds. I suppose that was a sort of love in its own right.

But like I said, romantic love was beyond me. It was hard to let yourself fall in love when you knew that in under a century they'd be six feet under. To put it simply, I had never let myself be romantically in love. I feared the consequences.

Tharja's love was questionable, but I didn't know enough to question it.

Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit concerned over the unrequited love situation. I was pretty sure Robin and Chrom would get together after the whole war thing was over. Vaike and I bet against Gaius that Chrom would fess up first, after we took down the mad king. Gaius had a hunch that Robin would get sick and tired of the romantic tension and confess before the war ended during a long-winded rant.

To put things short, things weren't looking up for Tharja on the romantic side of things. I didn't have the heart to tell her, because I thought it might cause her grief. Also, if she truly loved Robin, she'd probably already know by observation that Robin's heart was taken. I wasn't about to rub it in.

"Alrighty, I'll go to bed," I reasoned. I wasn't about to mention something that could completely ruin her day. "But I'm sleeping in _your_ bed. This _is_ a sleep _over_."

"Fine," she sighed, as she turned over to face the wall. "But if you kick, you're sleeping on the floor with the rats."

"Okie-dokie!" I chirped, grabbing my pillow from my side of the room.

Already in my nightclothes, which were really just an oversized shirt I bought while in the market with Vaike, I climbed up onto her twin bed and bounced on my bottom enthusiastically.

"Go to sleep." Tharja mumbled threateningly.

Not wanting to be kicked off to slumber with the rats in the middle of the night, I slipped under the covers.

There wasn't much room, as the bed was only meant for one person, but I made sure I wasn't smothering her. I really didn't want to be alone in my own bed, as childish as it seemed. There were too many unpleasant thoughts swirling their way around my cranium, and human warmth was a pleasant comfort to my anxious brain. It reminded me that people were still there and living.

Blissfully, I fell asleep. Now, I'm not sure if anyone knows when they fall asleep. I never have, though I do know that there's a significant difference between your emotional state when you go to sleep and your emotional state when you're actually sleeping.

I only jumped one hurdle when I managed to fall asleep, because I tripped over the other one rather ungracefully.

I woke in cold sweat, unpleasant images swirling in my mind. To Tharja's unexpressed joy, I didn't kick during my sleep. I only ever did that during _really_ bad ones, and those were rare. The rats wouldn't have my company that night at least.

That didn't mean my nightmare wasn't terrifying.

I had already suffered through an excruciating visit to a death filled infirmary, all while fearing for a friend's life. Shaken couldn't even describe it.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping mage next to me, I slipped out of the blankets and let my bare feet hit the cold stone floor.

 _Maybe a snack would comfort me? Surely, there's no rule against a small midnight snack…_

I was willing to risk it. It was unlikely anyone would miss a mere apple. I wasn't going to steal a pineapple. Now, _that_ would be tough.

Paying extra attention to not make the door creak, I slipped out of the room and made my way down the dimly lit hallway. I didn't care if anyone saw me in my nightdress with my wild hair sticking up on one end. If they saw the tears welling in my eyes they'd know. It was easy to tell when someone was crying.

The redness around my eyes would give me away, and leaving was the best idea when Tharja was around. I doubted the woman would be angry, but I also doubted that she'd be comfortable. She seemed awkward enough while trying to convince me out of having a pillow fight.

Yes, it was best that I found somewhere to be alone until I managed to calm down. It was late, and I doubted that anyone in service of the army would be up. We had been given orders to be up by nine for breakfast, otherwise we would go hungry until lunch.

The mess hall was inside the barracks and near my temporary room. It was a quaint little place, kept in much better condition than the infirmary. While the edges to the long, rectangular tables were chipped with wear, it was warm and comfortable. A fire burned readily in the hearth and the entrance to the kitchen and counter lay off to the side.

There was just one thing.

...It wasn't empty.

Right near the entrance to the mess hall was none other than the Vaike himself, and just my luck, there had to be creaky doors. His attention snapped towards me the second I threw open the oversized double doors.

The plate of leftover chicken was abandoned as soon as he saw me. He frowned in concern and beckoned me over, as he would any other person who he found blubbering I am sure. That was just the sort of person Vaike was.

"Hey!" he called out in concern. "What's all the snifflin' about?"

"Oh, n-nothing…" I muttered, as I sat next to him on the bench. There was no avoiding questioning, but I might as well of tried. It wasn't a pleasant topic to speak about and I was in no way eager to voice my fears.

As expected, Vaike wasn't buying my terrible lying skills. He looped an arm around my slight shoulders, trying to shake me out of my daze. "Ha! You can't fool the Vaike! I'm a master of psych… Er, psik… Ya know. Mind stuff!"

"I had a frightening dream." I confessed reluctantly.

"A nightmare, eh? What about? Beasts? Ghouls? Snaggletooth witches?" he carried on in an attempt to lift my spirits.

His foolishness made a tiny smile appear on my face, though I felt the need to voice my dilemma. I wouldn't want anyone getting the idea that I _actually_ feared those things. I wasn't a child; I was a mighty dragon!

"I was all alone. Everybody had left me. Even Chrom and Robin." I admitted. The words were starting to flow better now. After all, it was only Vaike.

The dream was just like all of my other nightmares, but instead of my distant parents or past friends, it was the current ones. I wasn't about to tell him that it wasn't just Chrom and Robin lying in their graves... It was him and Gaius too, embracing death while I gazed from above. I didn't want him to be superstitious.

"Well, that's a daft dream! Chrom and Robin would never do that. Heck, no Shepherd would do that!" he consoled.

Vaike didn't understand the reality that was manakete life, so it was understandable that he would think I was talking about people leaving me by means of not dying. Manaketes were few and far between in the world, so it was very possible that I was the only one he had ever met.

"But in a hundred years you will. You'll all be gone." I explained patiently. There was no denying the inevitable. Everyone _would_ die. The problem was I _wouldn't_ die with them.

Vaike frowned. There was no denying the truth."Oh. Well, I guess so, yeah."

"Then I _will_ be alone!" I wailed, smacking my hands over my eyes.

I started sobbing like a baby with jumbo tears streaming down my face and everything. If I wasn't already a mess, I certainly was then. I had to admit, it was a bit embarrassing to let myself cry like that, yet I couldn't help it…

The thought of everyone dying was terrifying for me.

"Look, ya can't go weepin' over what might happen a hundred years from now!" Vaike urged. He shook my shoulder lightly, just enough to emphasize the point. "Ya gotta live in the present and have fun while ya still can."

"That's easier said than done." I choked, lowering my hands to wipe the stray tears away.

"If you've got time to brood about future centuries, you've got time to have fun. In fact, let's play a game right now! How about Headless Soldier?" he suggested, offering a friendly smile as well as an escape from reality.

I didn't accept right away. May I remind you, I was still in a shaken state.

But Vaike knew what to do; he took my hand and dragged me off with him. And as I scrambled to keep up, I felt some characteristic, childish glee make itself known.

"Yay!" I cheered, a smile lighting up my tear-streaked face.

Life was a quiltwork of emotions just waiting to thread.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you all liked the first Vaike x Nowi support. I had some problems trying to add this particular support. It ends so suddenly that I had to fix the ending up a bit. Don't worry. The dialogue is still the same as in the original support. As I have mentioned before, I am going to have to try to spread chapters out a bit more, as I am going to university in September. So while I am currently working on chapter 15, I will have to hoard chapters for the time being. Expect the next update to be around mid July.

Thank you to _And26169,_ and _Halfsmile_ for the wonderful reviews on last chapter, as well as to all who gave this story a follow, a favourite, or simply read. You all have my thanks.

Input is much appreciated. :)


	11. Nowi Soars

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem.

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine_

Edited by: _vaguekiwi_

* * *

Our games carried on through the night. We laughed and played until the sun crept over the horizon. We found ourselves in the stables, attempting to rest our weary eyes as the sun bleared in through the slats in the wood.

Cordelia had stopped by at the crack of dawn, scowling at us all the while. It was obvious she thought our antics irresponsible, and I guess there was some truth to that… But we were having _so_ much fun! Surely _fun_ couldn't be a crime. Even in the midst of war. _Especially_ in the midst of war.

Vaike and I teetered around the barracks, running into walls and trying our best not to laugh at one another's misfortune. We tried not to wake anybody up, but we weren't always successful keeping our traps shut.

Thank Naga it was only Donnell. Maribelle would have sewn our mouths shut with the thread she keeps on hand, and I'm pretty sure Tharja would've cursed Vaike until he cowered and begged for mercy.

Good ol' Donnell just suggested we go outside to avoid 'waking sleeping dragons'. I thought he was being funny, but apparently he was so tired he couldn't think straight. _I_ was the only dragon in this establishment. For the time being, nobody else had the right to steal my title.

After being hushed by Donnell, we crept off to the stables to find morning cresting over Ferox. We no longer had much chance at sleep.

It was _all_ Vaike's fault. He was being too much fun.

I told him that, but he just laughed. He said that _of course_ he was too much fun. He was _the Vaike._

So we were forced to shut out the impairing sunlight and try to sleep a few hours in the scratchy hay. Obviously, it wasn't working all that well.

"You know," I mumbled from my place in the hay. I was bundled in a _mountain_ of the stuff. There was so much I thought it might have been aiming to drown me. I made a lazy effort to scratch my back, only succeeding in triggering another unwelcome itch. "Maybe we should have slept in that pile of dirt over there."

Vaike burst into laughter. "Nowi, that's a pile of dung!"

I frowned. "No, really! From my experience, dirt is _much_ more comfortable than hay. It's like a soft, cushy pillow. Come on. Let's try!"

I tried to sit up, only succeeding in making myself sink further. Vaike tried to grab me, but he was already neck deep in the stuff, so gave up when he realized I wasn't going to drown myself. I was only going to die by the prickling bites of my own itches.

We ended up laughed some more.

When Vaike was able to speak again, he was still on the verge of another laughing fit. "And uh, Nowi… Ya know that stuff over there's not dirt, right…? Don't go sleepin' in it!"

He burst into laughter again, at my expense.

" _Eww…!"_ I whined as I stared at the mound in horror. That stuff should _not_ have been in the stable.

When I was able, I would speak to Robin about this. The amount of times I'd used a stable as refuge was many. I wouldn't want another naive manakete going and finding that her new bed was a pile of horse manure. While it was unlikely another manakete would stop by for a visit, I had enough sense to spare _anyone_ the horror.

We sat for a moment in silence and made a futile effort to sleep. Vaike was still trying to stifle his laughter, the sun was threatening to fry our eyeballs out, we were becoming increasingly aware of the smell of horse droppings, and I was pretty sure Sumia's Pegasus was giving me the stinkeye. I was beginning to think it was going to burst through its stall, screw the rules and stab me right through the forehead with its little twinkly horn.

Which would've been problematic.

"Vaike, I don't think we're going to get any sleep." I said.

"Alright," he complied, and made a very sad attempt at getting up. "But ya need to know Frederick said he'd start trainin' recruits this morning. You should be extra careful..."

You should probably know that the stable housed every horse owned by the Shepherds. There was Cordelia's peaceful beast, Stahl's daunting mare, Sully's spirit animal, Sumia's little angel in disguise, and last but not least, Frederick's dutiful steed.

Frederick's dutiful steed wasn't exactly so dutiful to us. Unknowingly, the horse had led Frederick directly to us. He appeared from around the corner like a message from the gods. His smile gleamed just as much as the armour he donned. The message was clear.

"You jinxed it."

I had never seen Vaike as horrified as he was on that day, though I didn't completely understand why he was so scared of a little exercise. The guy could obviously do a few pushups. I didn't understand how doing it could be any trouble for him.

"What's this about training?" Frederick beamed, the clinking of his armour signaling our impending doom. "Are you two looking forward to bettering yourselves through Frederick's fanatical fitness hour? I'm glad to see our men are taking their training seriously."

Vaike let out a string of awkward laughter. "No, no. I trained early this morning."

" _Wow,_ Vaike," I remarked, pouting at his dishonesty. There was no shame in playing a game, even if it was widely regarded to be for children. "No you weren't. We were playing Headless Soldier, remember?"

"Nowi…!" Vaike exclaimed, dismayed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What? There's no shame in having a bit of fun every once in awhile."

"Trying to get out of training, are we?" Frederick inferred, much more wisely than I had.

 _Oh._

 _Oops._

It seemed as though I had completely misunderstood the reason for Vaike's lie. Sometimes I wondered if I was getting senile with old age, despite looking like a ten year old.

"Heheheh… Sorry, Vaike." I giggled.

He sighed deeply. "It's alright."

"I assume you two will be partaking in training today…?" Frederick asked, letting the question hang.

"Uh-" Vaike started, before getting cut off by yours truly.

"Vaike got injured. He should probably rest for a couple of days… Maybe get some sleep." I offered, and to my credit my words held some truth to them. Vaike _was_ recently injured, and I _had_ told Maribelle I'd look out for him. I didn't think he should go through "Frederick's fanatical fitness hour" while recovering.

"Oh, so it will be just you this morning, Nowi," Frederick inferred, continuing to beam at us like we hadn't just blatantly showed disinterest in training. "It will be just you, Gaius, and Tharja if we can find her. Everybody else went earlier."

" _Wait,"_ I stressed. I was quite surprised to hear that the very hungover Gaius would be joining me in running laps. "He's _not_ still sick is he?"

Vaike looked to the ceiling pensively. "Well… He was alive last I saw him."

"Last you saw him, he was throwing up in Donnell's pot." I retorted.

"True, true…" he confirmed, before turning his attention back to the ever-patient Frederick. "So he's not dyin' any more…?"

Frederick gave a frown. "He can stand. A Shepherd must be ready for any challenge."

And then I came to a sort of understanding. Whatever "Frederick's fanatical fitness hour" was, it probably involved coughing up a half-collapsed lung, forcing yourself to swallow it, and repeating the process about a dozen times until you finally died and the suffering came to an end.

It seemed I had gotten myself into a rather sticky situation, and it didn't look like I would be able to talk my way out of it. _(As if that had ever worked before…)_ So I let myself hope that draconic resilience would be on my side, because hope was all I had.

"Well, we had best get started." Frederick decided.

On cue, I rolled out of the hay (with a bit of help from Vaike and Frederick, I was really buried in the stuff.)

"I'll see you later, Vaike!" I chirped, waving as if I was going on a long trip across the continent. Frederick pulled me along by the arm, making me drag my feet as I made every effort to slow my possible demise.

Vaike waved back, though less vibrantly. "See ya, Nowi! At lunch?"

"You betcha!" I replied, gripping the arch of the door in an attempt to stall. Frederick sure had a tight grip. I had no choice but to let go of the frame and follow Frederick to wherever he wanted to go.

It turned out to be the training grounds, Gaius and, surprisingly, Tharja were already milling about when we arrived. Gaius sat on a bench with his head between his knees, Tharja stood a few feet away, glaring at the ground as if it was the cause for all her troubles. They didn't appear to be talking, though I suppose it was to be expected. Tharja was never the most sociable person, as much as I willed her to be.

Frederick let go of my arm to examine his schedule, making sure to read over every word on the worn parchment. In acknowledgment to his dutiful attitude, I assumed it was to make sure everything was perfect and he was serving his lord in an optimal fashion.

"Hey, guys!" I hollered, running over and grabbing Tharja's hand.

Although she muttered darkly under her breath, she did little to stop me. I suppose she thought me young and innocent. Even if as a dark mage, she surely knew of a manakete's lengthy lifespan. Like the night before, Tharja was laying off on the curses out of mercy. It didn't really make sense to me, but I couldn't complain with not being cursed. If being seen in a somewhat childish light would help me avoid getting cursed, I was going to take advantage of it. After all, we _were_ roommates.

"Have you met Tharja?" I asked Gaius, pulling Tharja to sit with me on the bench with him. I sat wedged in the middle, beaming at everyone.

Tharja complied, scowling all the while. I was aware of her reputation as a dark mage, but chose to cast it aside. I suppose being judged all the time on my appearance made me more open-minded on befriending her. Just because other dark mages were scandalously immoral, it didn't mean Tharja was. The way she acted toward me was reason enough for me to trust her.

Besides, what sort of person would I be if I didn't trust an ally? We had fought side by side once before. Watching each other's backs was a sure sign of security in my eyes. It meant loyalty and friendship. I was eager to enforce those bonds. I felt as if it was only right to introduce her to my other new friends.

Gaius wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as I was. He blinked lazily as he looked over at us, still pale from his alcohol-induced sickness. "Hey Kid," He nodded, eyeing the pale girl beside me. "Sunshine. Yes, we've met."

"Oh, so you _have_ met! This is _so_ great. We can all be friends now! How did you meet?" I rambled on, winking at Tharja playfully. "I'll have to introduce you to Vaike next. He's _loads_ of fun."

Gaius didn't respond to my question, choosing instead to cock an eyebrow. "Gods, Kid. You're going to overwhelm Sunshine with all that brightness."

I frowned, childishly pouting at my toes.

"I'm quite alright, I'll have you know," Tharja muttered. She didn't bother to look at us. "To answer your question Nowi, we met when I approached him to ask for his help in getting some of Robin's hair. He said no."

The mage then glowered, scowling more deeply than before. However they had met, something told me it wasn't on the bestest of terms.

That didn't mean I wouldn't try to mend things. I've always been persistent when there's something I want. The friendship of two of my friends was reason enough to make an effort. I could be certain things would improve if I pushed them hard enough.

"That's not very nice, Gaius. You need to help out your allies in need." I chided, waving a finger to emphasize my point. I stuck my bottom lip out to let him know that I was really serious.

I knew what Tharja was doing could be classified as stalking. Believe me, I knew. You see, I was just being stubborn. I wanted things to get off on a good start and Gaius was ruining it! _Stupid Gaius and his stupid candy! Couldn't he have just snuck into Robin's room and be done with it!_

Maybe I wasn't being reasonable, but at least I had my friends in mind.

Tharja laughed. It was a bit creepy, but I chose to discard that fact and see it as a sign of friendship. " _Yes_ , Nowi. One should _always_ take good care of their allies."

I swear I saw Gaius gulp, but he didn't have time to retort because Frederick marched over. His chiseled smile was gleaming like always, though I couldn't be sure as to why he was so pleased to be coaching a child-like dragon, a hungover thief, and a very unenthusiastic dark mage. Maybe he was eager to train a dragon? I sure didn't know why he would be eager to train the other two, no offense intended.

"Let's start with one hundred pushups," Frederick said. His armour clinked ominously as he approached us, only stopping when he reached the bench. "Then you may do one hundred sit-ups, one hundred jumping jacks, and twenty laps around the training grounds. I hope you stretched. Go!"

We very much wished that we had stretched. While Frederick barked words of encouragement, we began to wonder if what we were doing was even possible, or just some form of cruel and unusual punishment.

Thankfully, Frederick gave in and shortened our workout to half so we could have a more varied workout within the hour. This was because Gaius threw up twice, Tharja was threatening to curse everyone and their mother, and I was screaming that I would morph into a dragon if he didn't let us stop. To put things simply, we were not happy boot campers.

That was how we found ourselves running around the barracks, one hundred jumping jacks and ten laps short. Gaius decided to hide in a bush two laps back, urging us to move on. Even though we wanted to escape too, there was only so much room and Gaius didn't want to share his newfound sanctuary.

 _Somebody_ wasn't getting a share of my candy stash when I decided to dig it out.

"I-I'm going to _curse_ that wretched man for this." Tharja huffed, panting beside me, rage evident on her face, her fists clenched tightly.

"I h-have an idea." I heaved, slowing to a stop and pulling Tharja back by the hand. I took a moment to rest, putting my hands on my knees. Tharja copied me "I'll turn into a dragon and we can start running again near the training grounds. In the meantime, you can ride on my back. It'll be fun!"

Tharja gave me one of her rare smiles. It wasn't like one of Vaike's. His were teasing and playful. Tharja's held mischief and deceit.

"I think I will take you up on that offer…" she sighed in relief.

I dug out my dragonstone. "Make sure you cover for me. I'm a _terrible_ liar."

The darkness never left her face. "Oh I will, Nowi. I will…"

I think that was the day I earned her friendship. As we flew under the cover of clouds at a leisurely pace, I think she held me in appreciation. Not only did I provide her with means of escape, it's not every day that someone gets to ride a dragon.

Besides, flying can really give you a new perspective on the world. Through the clouded window above the earth, Tharja saw a world that was foreign to her. She saw the world through my eyes; a world vast and beautiful.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! How was it? Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, gave this story a favourite, or even read! I appreciate it. If anyone is wondering, the next update is in a month. You can view my update schedule on my profile. I'm currently writing chapter 15. Reviews are much appreciated. :)


	12. Nowi and the Wartime Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem.

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine_

Edited by: _vaguekiwi_

* * *

The word lunchtime was music to my ears, even if the noise in the mess hall was comparable to a bee hive. I fit right in amongst the chatter, and lunch was highly preferred to Frederick's training regimen.

I hauled my friends to the back table of the mess hall, giving them little chance to escape. I made sure to hold on to their hands with all my might, just in case a certain sly thief or dark mage tried to slink away from me.

Tharja would be part of my new friend group, even if Gaius and Tharja were giving each other the cold shoulder. I was determined to make things work, and I had suspicions that Vaike would help me out.

Like me, Vaike was a people person. He brought people together, whether he knew it or not. So I figured that together we could solve the petty issue between Gaius and Tharja.

The table was bare with the exception of Vaike, Panne, and Stahl. It seemed as though Vaike and Stahl were having a competition. They had their cheeks puffed out like chipmunks, wolfing down their food in a fashion that would make Maribelle lose all faith in humanity. All the while, Panne sat beside Stahl in mild amusement, watching her friend in a quiet stupor.

Unlike Maribelle, I was quite okay with their behaviour. _A little fun never hurt anybody!_

...Unless it involved transforming into a dragon. I wasn't very self-aware back then, so let's just say human vs. dragon is a _bad_ idea.

Anyway, I was cool with their antics and pulled Gaius and Tharja over to the table. Gaius sat beside Vaike. I decided to sit beside Panne, so I could sit across from Vaike. I patted the seat next to me so Tharja wouldn't be left hanging. She complied moodily, though the mask she wore may have been her normal face.

I can think of numerous things that Tharja could have been doing. Some involve curses, others involve curses… some more involve curses. _Okay,_ Tharja didn't have much to do besides curse the next sorry soul who crossed her, but she knew an _awful_ lot of curses. It was downright impressive.

The only reason I could think of for why she stayed was because Tharja had the same needs as everybody else. She needed to socialize on occasion, even if she wasn't the most sociable person around. The presence of people is a basic need. I should know. I've never been able to live without becoming lonely.

The mage placed her plate of chicken on the table with no complaints, though I don't think she was all that fussy about the food. She had only picked up a wad of garden salad and a small side of chicken, unlike the rest of us who heaped food on our plates like barbarians.

Even I, who probably had the stomach of a frog, had raided the salad and fruit bars, heaping my entire plate with mounds of lettuce, tomato, and various types of berries.

I guess the Ylissean food Cordelia had made wasn't something Tharja was used to. But I, having traveled the world and acquired all sorts of tastes, hadn't realized that.

"Wow, Tharja!" I exclaimed, staring at her plate with eyes like saucers. "That's all you're going to eat? You can take some of mine if you'd like. Cordelia said there probably won't be seconds… That's why I took so much!"

Panne herself had a similar plate, but it was filled to the brim with leafy greens. She chomped on a piece of spinach before swallowing to speak her mind to Tharja. "I did not think you manspawn could survive on just that. Do you have a special diet as well?"

"From Plegia," Tharja grumbled in response. She shoved a wad of lettuce in her mouth, before washing it down with a gulp of water. "The food here is fine, I'm sure… I just haven't tried much of it."

"I guess we are both getting used to these ways, manspawn," Panne decided, keeping her eyes on the active eating contest. "What about you, Nowi? You are not one of the manspawn, so I assume you are adjusting well?"

"I mostly eat fruit, which seems to be served every meal," I answered between chews. "But that's because it's my favourite! Though, human food has never been a problem with me."

"You are lucky, Nowi," Panne gestured to Stahl, a soft smile gracing her usually hardened features. "This strange man has spent much time trying to figure out what I can and cannot eat. I suppose it will be useful when we marry…"

Tharja didn't bat an eyelash.

Gaius' eyes widened. "What?"

" _What!?"_ I yelled, slamming my palms on the table, the dishware shaking from the force.

Vaike almost choked on his food. He was forced to quickly swallow whatever he had in his mouth before taking a long swig of his water. Then he responded, even louder than Gaius and I, " _WHAT!?"_

Stahl of course, was already in the know. He smiled dopily as he continued munching on his food, not wanting to lose the competition Vaike had so foolishly started. While I was already very fond of the man, he had an awful habit of entering competitions due to his competitive nature.

Not that I could really say anything…

But back to Panne's sudden engagement.

"Is it really so surprising?" Panne asked. She didn't seem surprised, but if she was, she didn't show it. Panne continued to eat, not even bothering to look at our astonished faces. "I thought this was a normal thing for humans. Am I correct?"

It was actually Tharja who answered her question. This was also very surprising, because Tharja was never the talkative sort. I guess she noticed that everyone was too surprised to answer straight away and decided to take it upon herself. After all, it _was_ Panne who had shown some empathy for her situation, even if their situations were a tiny bit different.

"You are not wrong; engagements are normal, at least where I'm from. As far as I know, it is the same in Ylisse." Tharja answered, not making eye contact.

Despite Tharja's lack of eye contact, Panne seemed pleased with her response. However, she wasn't with the rest of us and our blaringly obvious jaw drops.

"So is it so strange that a human and taguel marry?" Panne questioned, eyes glaring at everyone but the man she was said to be marrying and the one woman who hadn't shown surprise.

"No!" Gaius objected.

" _No, no, no, no!"_ I blurted, waving my hands in expression.

And of course Vaike had to be the loudest of us all, " _OF COURSE NOT!"_

Panne sighed deeply. "So would any of you manspawn or manakete mind telling me why you are all so surprised?"

This time, it was her fiancé who came to her rescue.

"I believe they are surprised because they didn't know we were together," Stahl offered, regarding his bride to be with a comforting smile. He then looked at the rest of us with a face that resembled a puppy's when begging for the last scrap of meat. "Right guys…?"

Being the so called silver-tongued member of our trio, Gaius was the first to calm down and set things straight.

"That's right," Gaius agreed, finally ending his state of shock and digging into another slice of cobbler. "There's nothing odd about it. We just hadn't known you two were even interested in one another."

Panne gave a soft smile, relieved that her engagement had the blessing of her fellow Shepherds. "I am glad to hear that, manspawn."

"I don't think it's strange at all," I pushed, feeling a bit bad over being part of causing such a blunder. "It's not so strange if a taguel and a human marry, not at all! At least, I don't think it's so strange if a manakete and a human marry. Why should it be any different if a human and a taguel decide to? Oh, and I want to come to the wedding! Let me know when, alrighty?"

Vaike decided to chip in and save face, "See? It isn't so strange. If Nowi and the Vaike got married, it ain't any different."

My heart skipped a beat and the laugh I made sounded strained. "Vaike!" I whined, covering my face in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Nowi. Just makin' an example." he apologized, grimacing a bit in regret.

"Thanks guys," Stahl said, after having his fill of laughter at my expense. "We'll be sure to invite you all to the wedding. It isn't going to be very big, being wartimes and all… But we've both agreed that any Shepherd can attend."

" _Aw_ , this is going to be _so_ cute!" I gushed, munching on my fruit with much more enthusiasm than was due.

"Congrats." Gaius added with a smirk.

"This calls for a celebration!" Vaike enthused, holding his glass of water out for cheers. We all complied out of happiness for the couple, or at least courtesy to tradition. "To the happy couple!"

We were not alone in the mess hall. Every single Shepherd lingered at the tables, some even turning around on their seats to see what the commotion was all about.

One of these people was Robin, who had finally dragged herself to dinner. After all, there was work to be done and Robin couldn't very well do it all from the confines of her room. She had to be in the know about everything going on in the Shepherd's lives. That was why she did her evening rounds.

I guess that was why she came over to our table, placing her plate of chicken dinner beside Vaike in an effort to join our little celebration.

Tharja was of course very pleased, offering 'her love' some of her salad, to which Robin refused. I don't think she had yet realized that she was being stalked. When Tharja glanced over at her all moony-eyed, Robin didn't even catch on.

"What is everyone so happy about?" Robin asked with a bemused look on her face. She eyed us all with her usual spark of curiosity.

"Panne and Stahl are getting married!" I piped up.

Robin beamed. "Oh, how wonderful!"

"Yes, you are welcome to attend. Though we haven't decided on the date yet." Panne offered in her usual demeanor, though a small smile hinged at her jaw. She was pleased with Robin's reaction.

"Oh, don't worry. I will," Robin ensured with her usual soft expression. Her expression then morphed into one of deep thought and concentration, one we had all seen Robin wear at least once during our time in the Shepherds. She was always one to think about the mechanics of things. "Though I should probably inform you all that we will be heading out tomorrow morning. We will meet the Plegian army the morning after. I'm sorry to throw this on you all of a sudden, but would you rather get married now, or wait until the war is over? I can grab Libra. I did it for Frederick and Sumia."

As usual, Tharja didn't even bat an eyelash. Stahl and Panne looked completely calm too.

"What." Gaius mouthed.

" _What!?"_ I cried.

" _WHAT!?"_ Vaike boomed, almost falling out of his chair. Gaius had to steady him, as to stop him from landing in the puddle of grape juice behind him that Sumia spilled as she stumbled in surprise.

"We already knew," Stahl explained, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "We were there."

Vaike reached across the table and grabbed Stahl by the shoulders. " _Why didn't you tell me?!"_

"Sumia and Frederick decided to have a private wedding," Robin explained, to which Vaike removed his hands from Stahl's shoulders. Panne was also giving him a killer dirty look, so I don't think his hands wanted to stick around. "Panne and Stahl happened to be around, and the ceremony was performed in Libra's room as a private ceremony."

Panne and Stahl looked at each other questioningly.

"Do you want to? It's alright with me." Stahl asked Panne. He seemed a bit giddy, the possibility of getting married dawning on him.

"If it's alright with you, I have no problem with it," Panne decided. I bet she was giddy too, but it wasn't in her nature to show it. She turned to Robin. "Please get Libra. We would like to get married today."

"Alright then," Robin spoke with a smile, getting up out of her seat. She left her plate on the table, Tharja eyed it creepily. "I'll go get him. Wait right there!"

The wedding took place right there in the mess hall. Not the most romantic location, but you wouldn't have known it from everyone's excitement.

As promised, Robin dragged Libra over from his table, where he was sitting with a distressed Maribelle, probably unloading her worries from the wretched infirmary. Libra was glad to perform the ceremony.

Those of us who weren't getting married or performing the ceremony sat eagerly in our seats. We waited with giddy joy, some of us imagining what it was like to get married, others were remembering their own weddings.

After the ceremony, everyone helped clear the tables away by stacking them in the corners. With so many people, everyone thought it was only proper to have a dance. We were after all, marching to war the next day. A dance would do wonders for morale.

There was no music to speak of, though a new recruit named Olivia offered to entertain for the night. She insisted that she wasn't very good, but a persistent Maribelle told her that that was a lie, and even offered to whip out her violin. Maribelle was more into slow, waltzing tunes, but seeing as how most Shepherds weren't familiar with the dances and were making 'oafs' of themselves, switched upon request to more lively songs.

The ceremony itself was a small event, but I can ensure you that the after party was _massive_. It seemed as though everybody was in a festive mood. Even Tharja, who may I remind you again was never the sociable sort. She enjoyed herself simply by following Robin around.

Frederick and Sumia had the dances they never had at their own wedding, swirling amongst the crowd in loving bliss.

Robin and Chrom even had a go at one. Robin was pretty much pulled everywhere and by everybody, but Chrom managed to catch the flighty tactician in her tracks. Being a quick learner and having already caught on during her other dances, Chrom barely had to teach her.

As for the newest married, Panne wasn't used to dances but she did try. She kept stepping on Stahl's feet, but he ignored it. Every time he got another bruise on his foot, he smiled to cover it. He tried so hard, I doubt Panne even noticed.

As for little ol' me, I had a blast!

I made sure to dance with _everyone._ I danced with Robin, Chrom, Panne, Stahl, Gaius, and even Tharja – sort of. (I dragged her into it and she just sort of stood there.) My little manakete feet never took a break from the dance floor.

Unlike some of the others the others, it took little to no persuasion to get Vaike to join me. All I had to do was pull him by the hand, leading him to the very center of the bumbling crowd.

The music was lively and free, flowing through the air with blissful joy. The clattering of footsteps rattled against the floor, threatening to break through to the ground below. The sounds of people's laughter and chattering voices filled the air with another, purer sort of music.

Vaike and I joined right in, swirling and spinning right in the middle of the madness of freedom. Our laughs carried on into the air like the music itself, willing those around us to sit up and join us. It seemed as though our fun had no end.

That was the first time I wondered what it would be like to marry a human.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Please let me know what you think. Special thanks to _Halfsmile_ for reviewing the last chapter, as well as to anyone who had gave this story a favourite, a follow, or even read. :)

Next update in a month!


	13. Nowi, Vaike, and the Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem.

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine_

Edited by: _vaguekiwi_

* * *

The party began to wind down as the sun descended. Everyone was reluctant to sit down again for supper, but obeyed nonetheless. We were all hungry, so our stomachs restrained us from further enjoyment.

Vaike, Gaius, Tharja and I sat together.

Tharja was obviously more interested in Robin, I could see her craning her neck to get a peek. I don't think she knew how to approach the tactician, or maybe she just wasn't sure of what to say.

The rest of us enjoyed each other's company and absorbed ourselves in conversation. Gaius was a bit more absorbed in the pastries, but you get what I mean; we were all _way_ more into it than Tharja. I didn't let myself sour though, I only cast her a childish pout whenever she bothered to look over to see what we were doing. Morale is everything for an army, and morale is everything for the after-party of a wedding.

As for Vaike and I, we chattered on, and on, and on! This was, however, pretty typical for the two of us.

Dinner ended with Gaius trying to sneak about a dozen éclairs to his room and getting caught in the act, Tharja working up the nerve to get up and say something to Robin, and Vaike and I fleeing with our own sweet pastries before Gaius could track us down.

The good ol' days…

Vaike and I found a hiding place, though it wasn't much. The only reason we chose the stables was because it was the only place we could think of to hide. We didn't exactly know the Feroxi town all that well, so we had to settle for somewhere we knew.

I only regretted agreeing with Vaike's decision when Sumia's pegasus started giving me the stink eye again.

We were sitting against the stable's wall, using some hay as a cushion. Vaike sat beside me, munching on his éclair. I had paused in my eating, holding my own cream filled treat between my hands like a sandwich. I was focused on winning a staring contest with Sumia's demonic steed. The pegasus flared its nostrils, I felt unnerved.

I mentioned my wariness to Vaike, "Vaike, is there something up with Sumia's pegasus? It keeps looking at me like it wants to, I dunno, eat me alive or something."

"Are ya sure?" He asked, putting his almost finished dessert down. "Maybe it just wants your food… Sully's horse, now _that's_ the real demon! Don't wanna get on that one's bad side."

I regarded him curiously. "Oh, how did that happen? Did you make Sully mad? She's not very nice when she's mad. I heard her say a lot of funny words from down the hall."

"Yeah, she knows a lot of um, funny words," Vaike chuckled, probably thinking I didn't know what swearing was. He took the last couple bites of his pastry before speaking again, "But don't repeat them."

I hadn't exactly been living under a rock for a century, but swearing was never something I could keep track of. One of the things you notice after living for a couple centuries is that language changes. It can be a bit confusing, because a person can swear a hundred years ago and then another guy can come along, say the exact same thing and nobody cares.

I identify foul language by gauging people's reactions. To me, such words are not even actual swears because they probably won't be at some point. They're 'funny words' to me, though I would never say them. It's not in my nature to offend anyone.

Yet I wasn't a fan of being viewed as a child by Vaike. It was fine with Gaius, or even Tharja, as it made them more friendly towards me. Even if they acknowledged my age, I think they found my antics endearing.

But with Vaike it just felt… _wrong._

"Oh, I know what swearing is," I spoke up, rolling my eyes dramatically. "As I've said before, you pick up a lot of things through the ages. Like herbal medicine and massages and stuff!"

"What about whistling? Do you know how to whistle?" Vaike asked. He was never one to be one upped, even by a friend.

I skimmed the mental list of things random villagers taught me. " _Uh…_ I don't think so. Can you teach me?"

He was visibly pleased to have a new pupil. His enthusiasm practically burst into the air. "Alright! Let Teach show you how it's done!"

"Yay, thanks!" I giggled.

His eyes held determination. "Okay, so ya have to put your tongue near the top of your teeth."

"Uh huh. Then what?" I asked, mimicking the action, pursing my lips.

He grinned in an amused fashion. "Take a deep breath."

I did, but the sound that came out was reminiscent of a bird crossbred with a cat. It was a chirp and a hiss; something that I was sure no creature alive had ever made. That was how weird it sounded.

You see, my voice is similar to a human voice, but not exactly the same. I guess manaketes have different vocal chords, but only slightly. Not all manaketes have such a pitchy voice. Some do more than others.

I guess Vaike found my attempt at whistling funny, because he chuckled.

But I was determined to succeed. Vaike may have been the more competitive of us, but I still had my own competitive streak to uphold. I also wasn't used to complete failure, I usually picked up skills fast.

I stuck my bottom lip out stubbornly. "Okay, I think I've got it this time…"

The next sound that came out was exactly the same as the last one, but it was even _more_ pitchy.

This of course made Vaike laugh even harder. He just about lost it, his whole body shaking. "That's the worst whistlin' I've ever heard. Here, let me show you again…" He began to purse his lips, getting ready to whistle.

"No! I've almost got it. Listen..." I pushed, shaking my head. I was going to whistle and I was going to whistle _right_.

The sound that followed was indescribable. I think I heard some cricket in the mix, and maybe even a bit of parrot.

Might as well throw the cat in there too.

Vaike snorted loudly, still not fully recovered from his previous laughing spell. "Ya sound like a camel that swallowed bagpipes. But you're lucky. You got all the time in the world to practice."

"Lucky? Ha! I don't see what's so great about it." I spoke with uncharacteristic bitterness.

My lifespan has always been a touchy topic. Although I was determined to make the best of things, it always peeved me when humans viewed it in such a positive light. It doesn't feel good to have your problem shoved in your face, now does it?

But Vaike wasn't the least bit thrown off by my words. In fact, he seemed determined to convince me to look on the bright side, "Gallopin' geldings, what I wouldn't give for an extra century or two! Then I could make my dream come true!"

"Dream? What dream?" I asked, my curiosity spiked. Even my eyes begged for the details. I wanted to know more about Vaike, like what made him join the Shepherds, where he was raised and all that.

It may seem a little petty to be so curious about such information, but I insist on remembering the finer details. In my tribe tt was I who was tasked with the remembering and telling of tales. I think it has always been a part of my duty as a manakete; to keep the lives of those who perish remembered through the ages. Because even if they only live for a fraction of time, they carry on through me.

Vaike liked the notion of being known and he showed it with words, "To become the greatest warrior in the land and help the children of my old slum town. I want to improve their lot, so they can help pull up folks around em'. By the time I'm done, I'll have made life better for _everyone!"_ he voiced enthusiastically, spreading his arms to emphasize the 'everyone'.

I clapped my hands together. "Oh! What a wonderful dream!"

"I was inspired by the Exalt. She made a speech in my town once, see?" He explained with a soft smile, making me remember just how inspiring the Exalt was. His smile was accompanied by a sad glint in his eyes. He was looking down at his lap, as if remembering something bittersweet. "But the thing is, I don't have enough time to make it all happen. If I had a few extra decades, I might be able to make somethin' of it."

I was amazed.

His cause was so noble, so kind, _so Vaike._ It was then that I realized he was an even better person than I had originally thought. I was dazed and impressed, thrilled and enthusiastic.

I could make his dream come true. As much as I wanted Vaike to live along with me, I was aware that I would long outlive him (if nobody lopped my head off.) While he could quite possibly die before fulfilling his dream, I would very likely live on.

Vaike might not have been able to complete his goal, but I could certainly do it for him.

"Hey, I have an idea!" I exclaimed, practically bubbling with enthusiasm. This drew his attention, as he wasn't expecting my very joyful response. "If you die before you fulfill your dream, I could take over! With the two of us together, I know we could make it come true."

Vaike appeared quite shocked, his eyes widening immensely. Despite his shock, he was beaming. "Really? You'd do that for ol' Teach?!"

"Of course I would!" I enthused with a wink.

He gave the loudest cheer I had ever heard, filled to the rim with excitement for a future he wouldn't be able to see. It shook off the stable walls, startling a few of the mounts who let out surprised neighs. I wouldn't have been surprised if Gaius tracked us down because of it, only to find that our éclairs were mostly eaten.

Vaike pulled me into a one-armed hug, crushing me into his bare chest. Not expecting it, I squealed. I leaned against his shoulder, after spouting a string of awkward laughter. It was pretty normal for me to hug people, but I couldn't help but feel giddy when snuggled so close.

"Thanks, Nowi." Vaike murmured, as he placed his head on top of my own.

I grinned, happy to help such an inspiring dream come true. "It's no problem. Tell me all the details, kay? I want to make sure I do everything just the way you want it."

And so he told me what he wanted done. He wanted to lift the slum out of the dark and bring it hope. He wanted to make people smile again, to see the children's lives be those of joy. He wanted to see healthcare, work, and homes established. Vaike wanted people to live their lives with their heads held high.

I told him that no matter what, I would make it happen.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the support. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I hope it wasn't disappointing. Thank you very much for all the support! It makes me very pleased to hear that people actually read my work. Thank you to _Halfsmile_ for reviewing last chapter. As usual, I will post again next month. Have an amazing week!


	14. Nowi the Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem.

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine_

Edited by: _vaguekiwi_

* * *

Someone shook me by the shoulders, making me cling to my cotton sheets for dear life. Nobody was dragging me out of my warm, fuzzy cocoon. Nobody was going to make me get out of bed, especially after all those pleasant dreams.

 _No way. Not happening._

It had been so long since I had last had a blissful dream and I was determined to savour every minute of it. I could lay in bed for hours, just lying there and dreaming of spinning and laughter, of fun and games, and of all my friends alive and happy.

It was better than a blank slate. It was _way_ better than a nightmare. To put it simply, it was the bliss I wanted to keep forever and the state I hoped to be in for the rest of my life.

Whoever was trying to wake me was having none of it. She was what smart people would call a realist.

As I have said before, I am and always will be an optimist. So while I ensured myself that I had all the time in the world to haul myself to the mess hall for breakfast, Tharja was going to snap me back into her harsh, cold reality.

"Nowi!" she snapped, her voice oozing with venom. Someone was losing their last straw of patience; I tell you that. "Would you like to do this the easy way… _or the hard way?_ I'm very good at the hard way..."

I cracked my sleepy eyelids open, unwilling to take any more abuse. " _Tharja…"_ I whined, my voice having lost its usual clarity.

Tharja was there, kneeling by my bedside. She had an annoyed expression on her face, as if she was about to resort to extreme consequences. A tome was clasped in her bony hand, flipped open to a page with mysterious letters scrawled into it.

"Easy... _or hard_?" she repeated, her voice darkening towards the end.

"Easy…" I groaned, remembering that today was the day. Today was the day we would march to war once again. My friends needed me.

Sitting up in my bed, I flexed my thin arms and tilted my head to the side in a sort of daze, giving Tharja a 'thank you' wink. She really didn't have to bother to wake me up, but it was a bit touching that she cared enough to do it.

…or maybe she didn't even know she cared. The look on her face wasn't exactly what one would classify as caring. It was actually a bit puzzled for some reason; a reason I didn't know or understand.

"Hey!" I chirped, voice gaining more of its enthusiasm. My voice snapped Tharja right out of her daze, making her stare at me as if she was in deep thought. "Thanks for waking me up."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "It wouldn't have been much of a bother... _if you had gotten up._ A dwindling force would do nothing against Plegia," Tharja paused to close her tome, seeing as I was eagerly leaning over in an attempt to see. " _Besides..._ Robin asked me to watch out for you. She said you had abnormal sleeping habits."

I pouted, concerned that word of my nightmares had gotten out. It wouldn't do any good to worry anybody. "Is this about my nightmares? I _swear_ I don't kick."

"Nightmares," Tharja spoke, appearing mildly surprised. Her neutral tone didn't change, but the slight widening of her eyes told true. "No, Robin said you didn't get up early enough to eat."

" _Oh, that…!"_ I gasped in revelation, before letting a short, flighty giggle escape my lips. " _Yeah,_ I'm not the greatest at getting out of bed. Dunno why."

With a sigh, Tharja stood up. She placed her tome inside a black knapsack on herl bed, pulling the clasp shut with a grunt.

I slipped my tiny body out of bed and scrambled to find my usual attire and the warm cloak I bought with Vaike. I found my cloak where I had left it, right beside my bag, but my usual purple cape was nowhere to be seen. Neither was the bag of candy I had dug up with Vaike, or my hair ornament.

" _Oh no!"_ I panicked, pulling at my long, wild locks in an attempt to calm myself down.

I felt a cold, slender hand grasp my shoulder; Tharja's. The woman gave another, much deeper sigh. "Seeing as how you weren't getting up anytime soon, I put your things in my bag. Robin _did_ tell me to look after you."

And if Robin gave Tharja a task, _boy_ would it be done. Above and beyond would be the words I would describe for her performance. Tharja might have been creepy in that aspect, but it was actually quite touching how far she would go for just one person.

Disturbing and obsessive, but touching.

" _Aww,_ thanks a bunch!" I grinned, giving her a _big_ hug. I latched onto her like metal to a magnet, her scrawny mage arms failed to pry me off.

" _Nowi…!"_ she grumbled, making another futile attempt at unlatching me.

"Alrighty then!" I chirped, springing off her like some sort of bug.

I began the task of choosing what to wear, which was actually quite easy; my usual buckled and ribboned outfit. Gingerly, I wrapped the warm, fuzzy cloak around my small frame, admiring the warmth. I pulled my hair back, so it flowed in a messy but tasteful heap. _No bedhead today!_

I put on my boots, slung my bag over my shoulder and was ready to go.

Swinging my head around, I looked for Tharja. She had sadly slunk out of the room. Maybe I had overdone it with the whole hugging thing…

 _Whoops…!_

I really had to remember that Tharja probably either wasn't comfortable or wasn't used to spontaneous bursts of affection. Unless I was Robin, I couldn't count on her sticking around for me to latch onto.

I didn't let that get me all down in the dumps. I wasn't going to spend my day before the battle sunk in my own misery. _Besides,_ I had much more important things to do. Like go join the others!

With that, I scampered off to the mess hall. I weaved my way through the stone-cased halls, chirping greetings as I went. Although I didn't really know them, they would be watching my back during battle. We might as well have been on good terms, seeing as we would be entering a life or death situation together. Besides, the more the merrier _right?_

I only crashed once, and that was because it was smack dab into Sumia, the klutzy pegasus rider. After spending a good twenty minutes bantering apologies and helping her peel rhubarb pie off the floor, I turned a corner and made my way into the mess hall.

Cordelia was serving that morning, donning a bright red apron and a grin to match. I returned it generously, scooping up plentiful handfuls of berries with glee. The dutiful woman chided me to pick up some of the sunny-side-up eggs, I obeyed with a smile. I couldn't survive off only fruit, even if it was my favourite.

I made my way over to Vaike, who was having one of his very loud conversations in which nobody but him was being loud. He prattled on with vigorous enthusiasm, shoving eggs and bacon in his mouth between spouts of talk.

The person who he was talking to was of course, Gaius. The man was much less hungover than he was the previous morning, thank the gods. He nodded coolly as Vaike chattered, chipping in a comment whenever Vaike finally decided to shut his mouth and chew.

"Good morning!" I cheered, plunking down beside Vaike and smiling at my two companions.

"Mornin', Nowi!" Vaike replied, mouth full of eggs. I almost feared he would choke on them with how eager he was to get his words out.

"Morning, Kid." Gaius greeted with a cocky smirk.

"What have you been up to?" Vaike asked me, setting down his fork and flashing a half smirking grin.

"Sleeping in late again. I had the best dream~" I cooed, resting my head on my hand for a theatrical effect.

"That's what's got you so chipper?" Gaius questioned, before taking another bite of his ridiculously sweet, syrup coated pancakes.

I hummed in response, popping a few bright red raspberries into my mouth. Feeling generous, I threw a handful onto Gaius's plate. He muttered thanks.

Vaike seemed pensive, but then his face lit up into a smile. I could only guess that he was remembering the incident from before, when I had that terrible nightmare. "That's great, Nowi! What of? Playin' duck-duck-dragon…? The world's largest berry farm...? The Vaike…?"

I swatted his arm playfully. "No, no, no! Just of last night. It was _so_ much fun!"

"Why is everyone getting married...?" Gaius half sighed. I swore he would have smashed his plate into his pancakes if he didn't need to eat to keep up his strength that day.

"I dunno, but it's fun." I admitted, continuing to eat my berries.

Our conversation was interrupted by someone clearing their throat; it was Robin. She stood at the foot of our table, placing her plate of breakfast on the table out of convenience. Robin had something to say, and considering what we were doing today, it was probably important.

She greeted us with a polite smile. "Good morning."

Vaike gave his usual smirk. "Mornin'"

"Morning, Bubbles." Gaius replied, his full attention still occupied by his mound of sugary pancakes.

"Good morning~" I sing-songed, before staring intently at Gaius. " _Bubbles?_ What? Did you walk in on her in the-" My words were muffled when Robin put her sleeve over my mouth in desperation.

"Please, don't listen to her." she insisted, still staying strong as I clawed at her arm. Not that my efforts were doing much; with the amount of cloth in Robin's cloak, she could have considered it armour.

"It's alright," Vaike assured, shooting me a pitying look. He then turned his attention back to Robin. "What are ya meanin' to say? Tactical stuff?"

Robin's sigh was deep and almost mournful. "Yes. I've been doing a lot of planning lately. It's time to give out the plans."

"Okay, Bubbles. Shoot." Gaius chipped in, receiving a scathing look due to his use of the almost scandalous nickname. Gaius himself didn't seem too bothered, only putting his hands behind his head in a lax fashion. His fork stuck out of his mouth as he savoured another bite.

Robin rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Look. I've come to tell you guys that you're going to be in the battle when we meet the mass of the Plegian forces. Tharja too, but she already knows," Seeing as how she had smothered me enough, Robin let me go.

I then started angrily eating my breakfast, stabbing my eggs. _I'm not a child! Don't you shush me!_

Robin continued, "You'll go in pairs of course. Vaike, you'll go with Nowi. You two seem to work well together. Gaius, you'll go with Tharja. She has a nosferatu tome that will work great for frontline defense. That way, you can unlock anything in our way without being in too much danger."

Gaius actually looked panicked. "Wait, wait, wait…! Look, I'm all about trusting my allies, but Sunshine _really_ doesn't like me."

"Tharja's my friend, you meanie!" I cried out.

Without a second thought, I biffed a huge, juicy strawberry right at Gaius's face. The strawberry of course, had to bounce right off and hit me smack dab in the forehead. It left me sitting there, jaw dropped with a trickle of berry juice trickling down the bridge of my nose.

Vaike burst into hearty laughter, Robin and I had very different solutions. Robin cleared her throat and I punched him in the abs. This only made him laugh more, slouching in his seat and holding his stomach as if in an attempt to hold in his laughter. Robin cleared her throat again, and soon enough Vaike stopped. (Though he was still almost choking on his own spit.)

"So as I was saying," Robin went on, sweeping a loose strand of white hair behind her ear. "Gaius, you're with Tharja. If you're that worried, don't be. I've already told her the plans, and she had no problem with them."

"Alright Bubbles," Gaius spoke with a sigh, though it was a relieved one. It didn't take much to catch on to Tharja's obvious obsession with Robin. Tharja would do any task Robin told her to do and perform it flawlessly. "I'm sure she'll do anything you say anyway."

"What does _that_ mean?" Robin asked innocently, brow furrowed. Seeing our surprised expressions, Robin sighed in resign. She had enough to deal with right now. "Never mind, I've got to go catch the others before we head out. We'll be doing so right after breakfast, so eat up. Oh and Nowi, Tharja mentioned something about needing to find you."

"Really?" I questioned, confused as to why she didn't ask me earlier. I brushed it off, thinking that she must have had something urgent to attend to, "Where?"

"Last I saw her, she was in the hall," Robin replied, gesturing to the mess hall with a wave of her arm. "You might want to get ready to leave after seeing her. I'm about to give word to board the caravans and saddle up."

"Alrighty," I complied, sliding out of my seat and pushing my half-filled plate towards Vaike. "I'll see you guys later. Toodles!"

With that, I scurried off, barely hearing the farewells behind me. I was wondering what was up with Tharja. Did she need something? Or did she only want to chat in private? I was curious to know what was on the mind of my newest friend.

I swung the doors of the mess hall open with all my might, angling my lithe body to see if Tharja was there. There was a robed figure leaning against the stone wall, nose buried in a book.

"Huh? Is that you, Tharja?" I asked, as I poked my head around the door. Sure enough, it was her. Nobody else had such a dark aura. "What are you doing?"

Tharja grimaced, expression darkening. "Strange…" she pondered, closing and holding her tome to her chest in a sort of reflex. "I cannot read through the shell that cloaks your mind."

"Dragons don't have shells, silly! They have scales and talons and stuff." I giggled, walking over to face her. Hahah.

She looked ready to leave, travel knapsack by her feet and what I can only assume was the nosferatu tome clutched to her chest. Honestly, she looked out of place among the bright, Feroxi candles. I felt a bit bad that she was standing all alone out there, when she could have been with Vaike, Gaius, and I, or even Robin.

Maybe she was shy?

If so, I couldn't be sure. She sure wasn't shy when she was threatening to curse someone's lights out.

"Speaking of talons, I need some of your nail clippings," Tharja replied, as if she hadn't just asked someone for their nail clippings out of the blue. "Just a sliver or two from the ends will suffice."

"Um… What for?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Tharja gave a dark chuckle, as if amused with my naivety. "Manakete talons are used in dark mage divinations. I want to see what the future holds between me and Robin."

"Oh my gosh, you can tell fortunes! That's amazing!" I gushed, rocking on the balls of my feet. I was almost unable to control my excitement, I chose to disregard the whole _dark mage divinations_ part of it. "Okay, wait!"

I began digging through my pouch, looking for scraps of what I had left behind from previous dragon transformations. When I found the sack I was looking for, it slid out of my hands and I let out an "Oof!". The sack landed at my toes and I had to reach down to get it.

Tharja eyed me curiously, probably wondering _what_ in the world I would be carrying around that she could possibly use… and probably also _why_ I was carrying around a bag full of the stuff.

Smiling, I held the bag out with both hands like a present. Tharja regarded me with guarded amazement... and I really couldn't blame her.

"Here's a bag of all my toenail clippings!" I declared with full enthusiasm. "Yes… I saved them. Don't ask why. Long story. Slightly gross. But! If you take these, I get to ask the first fortune. Deal?"

 _Yup. Bet you didn't see that coming, now did you?_

I hadn't saved them because I wanted to. I saved them because I _needed_ to. You see, I knew dark mages could use them for their spells. I just wasn't completely sure as to how exactly, and there were a certain two people I just _had_ to find.

Getting over her initial reaction, Tharja yawned. "I suppose you want me to find your true love, yes?"

"What? No! Don't you dare poke around in my love life!" I blurted out, startled that she would think of doing so.

No offense to Tharja, but she wasn't exactly the one I would consult if I wanted help in that area. It wasn't as though Tharja didn't understand the topic of love. She just loved a little too much, I suppose. Then again, I wasn't fully aware of her character at the time. Despite trusting her as a comrade, I wasn't entirely sure of how malicious her personality might be.

So I smiled and said, "No, I want you to find out about my mom and dad. Like where they are, and if they're safe, and all that. Can you do it?"

"...Yes. Give me the clippings and I shall begin the preparations." Tharja answered, reaching out a slender hand to grab the sack.

I gave it to her happily, and I swore I would have hugged her if she didn't already have her arms full. "Thank you so, so, so _much!"_

"It's no trouble," she said, stifling another early morning yawn. She tucked the sack into the side of her bag before slinging the strap over one of her narrow shoulders. "I can perform the task after the war. It's not like I can go back to Plegia… You'll be around?"

I let myself pout a little, pondering the question. "I suppose so. I mean, it's not like I have anywhere to be and I kind of like it here. It's fun!"

"Robin says we are to leave soon." she stated, hefting the knapsack so it rested more easily on her frame.

Tharja started walking, taking her first steps of our newest mission. I didn't ask where she was heading, because I already knew where.

She was heading to war.

So like any good friend, I followed.

* * *

A/N: It's like 3 am right now as I am posting this. Love you all! Peace! #universitylife Next post in a month! Thank you all and to all a good night/whatever!


	15. Nowi Faces the Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the poem.

* * *

Nowi

Written by: _InvaderSunshine_

Edited by: _vaguekiwi_

* * *

People die and it can't be stopped, even with the aid of a renowned tactician, skilled in the art of saving necks. That had become all too obvious in the last battle when we lost Emmeryn and her guard.

I'm familiar with near-death encounters. It's a given with my age.

Every member of the Shepherds had stared death in the face at some point. Vaike, Gaius, Tharja, Robin… _everyone._ We tried not to think about it, having grown close together despite the dangers. Some of us loved more than others but it was a shared sentiment.

Vaike and I sat together in the caravan, waiting for Robin or Chrom to give the signal. As some of the most social members of the army, we were happy to spend our time chatting and goofing off. Vaike was trying to teach me how to whistle again, I surprised him by perfecting the task.

Tharja sat beside me, albeit she was much more distant. As usual, she was craning her neck in an attempt to hear what Robin was saying at the front of the caravan. Robin stood at the front with Chrom, leaning against a weapon crate for support. It was as though Tharja wanted to savour every glimpse of Robin, even if everyone besides Tharja herself (and me!) was disturbed that there was a stalker in our crew.

Gaius sat across from us, trying to inhale his entire supply of candy. He claimed that because he never knew what day would be his last in his line of work, he liked to savour as much sugary goodness as he could before heading to the battlefield.

Everyone had their own way of coping before their run-in with possible death, whether it be stalking somebody or simply chatting away.

...Or stuffing one's face with candy, _lots_ of candy.

"Hey, Sunshine." Gaius prodded Tharja, popping the fifty-third cherry sucker in his mouth. Candy wrappers were piled between us, one or two casually drifted away with the wind every odd minute.

"What?" Tharja snapped. Her eyes were fixed on Robin, who was laughing at something Chrom had said, or perhaps a tale she recalled. It didn't matter why she laughed; Tharja ate it up.

"Did you try and curse me again...?" he asked blankly.

Tharja glanced over curiously, let her eyes rest on the candy wrapper tower by Gaius's shoes, then shot him a smirk. It wasn't a regular smirk. Tharja never gave those. Every smirk she gave was deviant, and every smile held a glimmer of darkness.

"No," she finally muttered. "I have not completed the task… _yet._ Either my last curse has lingered, or the candy has started to rot your brain."

Vaike snorted loudly. "Ha! Good one!"

I giggled along at Gaius' expense.

Gaius moaned, holding his head in his hands. "Then why does my head hurt so much?"

Now that I thought about it, he was a bit paler than usual. Not strikingly so, but his face seemed drained as if from a migraine.

"Like I said," Tharja replied nonchalantly but with confidence. "It was the candy you ate."

I decided to jump in, "Tharja's right, that much candy isn't good for you. You wanna sip of my water?"

"You drank all your's." Tharja reminded me, craning her neck once again to get a glimpse of her precious Robin.

I pouted, staring childishly at my boots. " _Oh…_ Sorry, Gaius."

Tharja turned her fixated attention back to us, rolling her eyes as she reached into our bag. She dug out her mostly full waterskin and held it out to Gaius. Unlike the Ylisseans, Tharja knew how to ration and ration well. Water is never wasted in Plegia, there isn't as much of it there. Those who lived there rationed or died.

An act of kindness from Tharja does not go without explanation from Tharja herself. She needed to secure her image. This explanation was harsh, "Drink or you'll be dead weight. The last thing I need is a sword through my chest due to your incompetence."

 _Ouch._

As for little ol' me and the rest of my merry pals, we were having a bit of trouble rationing our water. We tried, we really did. But one sip became two sips, and two sips became three. Before we knew it, our waterskins were depleted. We were grateful to have almost reached our destination, knowing Robin would replenish our stores.

Gaius took the waterskin hesitantly, but took it nonetheless. "Uh… Thanks, Sunshine. I owe you one."

Tharja didn't reply, she just looked back at Robin.

The tactician in Tharja's sight was doing little more than chatting with Chrom and some other soldier I didn't know the name of. He wasn't a part of the Shepherds. I figured he belonged to the Feroxi army.

Gaius continued to glance at Tharja through tired lids, it took him a while to realize he wasn't going to get a response. He examined the waterskin some more. Deciding it was safe, he took a generous swig.

We were tempted to pry the flask from him, or at least I was. None of us had drank such a large portion since leaving Regna Ferox. I was beginning to miss the feeling of cool water on my throat. Even lukewarm water, like in the waterskin, was favourable to the torturously petty drops we gave ourselves every hour.

Despite Gaius' greed, Tharja didn't stir. I think this is obvious, but Tharja cared about Robin more than she cared about her own water supply. We _are_ talking about the woman who had her eyes glued to Robin, glazed and unblinking.

They became even more attentive when Robin started making her way in our direction, shuffling her way around crates of weapons, staves, and rations. Tharja's bony hands clutched the spine of her Nosferatu tome in anticipation.

The rest of us looked over attentively, sensing the change in Tharja's demeanor. She stood up abruptly as soon as Robin got within three feet of us, still clutching her tome as if it was a lifeline.

Vaike was quick to greet our ally, "Hey, Robin! Got any news for ol' Teach?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Robin answered evenly, sitting on the crate beside Tharja.

Robin glanced at the creeping mage, who edged half a millimeter closer each second that ticked by. Instead of making a big deal out of it, she decided to brush it under the rug. There were more urgent matters at hand, like the war we were currently in. She did however, edge away like a caterpillar when Tharja got too close for comfort.

Poor Tharja probably thought she reeked something foul.

"So what is it? Spill the beans!" I urged.

Her response was serious, "Our scouts have reported a mass gathering of Plegian forces up ahead. I've come to tell you to prepare for battle."

"Alrighty!" I complied, standing up and brushing off my behind rather ungracefully. I shot Vaike a smirk. "Ready partner?"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." He chuckled.

"You want me to help Gaius. Am I correct?" Tharja asked Robin, alluding to the unknown details of what the tactician wanted. "I'll do anything for you… Just say the word."

"That's um, sweet of you…" Robin trailed off, regarding Tharja with a tinge of discomfort. She looked at each of us in an attempt to snap out of her disturbed trance. "But that's not necessary. All I need is for all of you to meet Chrom near the supply tent to stock up on weapons and such."

"Seems simple enough." Gaius chimed in.

Robin smiled weakly. "Yes, it should all go well. I'll see you all on the battlefield. And Vaike, don't forget your axe this time!" She finished her words with a dramatic flair, swiveling around and striding away.

Vaike was given little time to defend himself, but he tried anyway, "That was one time…! Okay maybe more than that, but I swear it won't happen again!"

His words fell on deaf ears, Robin was already out of the caravan and I doubt she would have believed him. Only someone truly forgetful would forget to bring their weapon to a battlefield.

Like _really_ forgetful.

"You know what?" I piped up, grabbing onto Vaike's arms cheerfully. "I'll go with you to the convoy. That way you _can't_ forget."

"The Vaike's not _that_ forgetful…" Vaike mumbled.

" _Right..."_ Gaius spoke sarcastically. He had finally decided to get up and prepare for battle, despite his migraine. Hopefully, it would let up before he had to fight for his life.

I butted in before Vaike blurted out another weak defense, "He won't forget. Now let's go! We've got work to do."

In truth, I wasn't all that excited to fight. It gets the adrenaline running, but also means possible death. _Yeah…_ Not much fun, but it's better to get it over with than sit thinking about it.

"Agreed," Tharja murmured, though she sounded bored. "Let's get this over with."

My response contrasted hers quite a bit, "Kay. Bye, bye for now!"

She didn't reply, but I wasn't really expecting her to. Instead she pushed Gaius along, muttering bitterly under her breath.

The others had left, leaving Vaike and I in the dust. We shared a stupid smile before getting up. I sprang to my feet like a child on a sugar high. I held my hand out to Vaike, urging him to take it.

This made him laugh.

"You can't pull the Vaike up, Nowi!" He exclaimed, taking my hand anyway. My hand was so small in his. His hands bore scrapes and cuts from past battles, the kind you wear like trophies. I had them too. Despite this, Vaike held mine like glass, as if I were made of porcelain.

" _Oh yeah…?_ " I sassed, tightening my grip. "I bet I can! On the count of one, two-!"

You know, we were never really good at being on time. Everyone seemed to catch that. This also meant that Robin would keep tabs in case we started to fall behind. She was our part-time babysitter.

...Not that I need a babysitter. That's just dumb.

Robin was just outside the caravan and she piped up when she noted our snail's pace, "Nowi! Vaike!" she snapped.

We were left grimacing like scolded children, holding each other's hands limply in defeat. Like puppies, we followed Robin's trail.

Robin stood ankle deep in a patch of sand, forehead shining with perspiration. A sharpened iron axe rested on the sand by her feet. In her hands were her battle plans, she gazed at them bitterly. The stress was weighing her down, I could tell. She had the hardest job in the army, juggling lives and all.

"Sorry Robin!" I whined, racing over to pout up at her, feet scooping the sand as I went. "We're going now."

Vaike took the axe up in his hands, balancing it as if to test its weight. "Is this for the Vaike?"

"Yes. Now off you go. We've got a war to win." Robin ordered, not even looking up from her notes.

We finally did what we were told. Armed with our weapons, we trotted over to the battlefield. There was an exceptionally large distance between us and our foes. It looked as if there would be a charge between the two forces. Both were waiting for the other to make their move.

Those who were sent to fight had already made their way to the battlefield. Gaius and Tharja had taken position on the front lines (we were supposed to be up there with them). At the far back the other Shepherds waited, posed and ready to charge.

Robin had paired us all, and made sure to scan the group when she caught up. I have to admit it was clever. This way, we have each other's backs. Cordelia and Lonq'qu, Sumia and Frederick, Robin and Chrom, Olivia and Virion, Mirabelle and Libra, Tharja and Gaius, Vaike and I were all set to protect each other from rampant Plegians.

We were swiftly put into position by a buzzing Robin, she almost dragged us into position. It was kind of rude.

"Ready, Vaike?" I asked, shooting him a cheery grin. It was more of a grin of encouragement to soothe nerves, but I doubt he needed it. Confidence was never something he lacked.

His answer proved my point, "Of course I am. Nothin' can stop the Vaike!" He enthused with a boyish grin.

"Of course it won't. I won't let it!" I declared with a wink.

"Nowi-" Vaike started.

Robin gave the signal, the same one as before; a bright bolt of thunder hurled into the crystalline sky.

We charged. A steady roar rose from both sides, followed by the clamour of weapons. This was followed by the screams of the damned. Being on the front lines, those screams came from our deceased foes. My icy breath and Tharja's life-sapping tome reached our enemies before they could attack with their gleaming swords.

My foe hit the ground like a block of ice. Tharja's practically melted in despair, all youth draining in his final moment. The terror of Nosferatu was making itself known.

But our enemies knew there was no turning back. Death came to those who denied the Mad King's will. There was no safety for them, and no safety for us if we spared them. You must understand, this is war. It's kill or be killed.

"Your turn!" I shouted at Vaike over the clamour, noticing the charging forces. Vaike was well-suited for close combat, but I would have to take over when the mages came within range. "I've got your back!"

" _Alright!"_ He enthused, swinging his axe over his shoulder. A cocky smirk hinged on his jaw.

I flew close behind, ready to blast any enemies within range and make it easier for Vaike to pick off the Plegians. It would also be easy for me to swoop in and block any lethal attacks. I had meant it when I said I wouldn't let anything happen to him.

 _That's what friends are for… right?_

We were facing huge numbers, sometimes three at once. I didn't want to switch out of dragon form and lose my scales. Besides, what would I protect Vaike with? My arm? Tharja could sap the life force of her enemies. All Gaius had to do was land some extra hits and loot enemy stores. I had to be an impenetrable, scaly wall when things got rough.

There was no other option but to protect those dear to me.

The way things were going, Vaike would die if I couldn't transform in time. Tharja and Gaius were edging over from across the sands, but they were blocked by a barricade of enemies. The enemy was trying to pick us off one by one, starting with Vaike and I. I had to be there for him. I couldn't forgive myself otherwise.

That's why I did what I did, knowing the risks. It was reckless, but I don't regret it. I spent the entire battle, spanning half a day, in dragon form.

I didn't feel anything strange until noon, when my head started to feel fuzzy. I tried really hard, but I couldn't think clearly.

"You alright?" Vaike asked over the cries of battle, bringing his axe down on what must have been his hundredth kill for that day. He grimaced in concern. "Ya seem a bit tired. Is that dragon form tired?" He was of course, referring to my more frequent stopping at the ground.

It was a stupid thing to do. I'm old enough to know that, but also foolish enough to challenge the inevitable. Yet, I was smart enough to block a blast of elwind directed at Vaike with a batting of my wing. Nothing could be more foolish than letting a friend die.

" _I'm alright!_ " I assured him, hoping he didn't catch the uneasiness in my voice. It was getting harder and harder to keep myself together. The fuzziness in my head was turning into a swarming hive of bees stinging my cranium.

"Nowi-" he started for the second time that day.

But I couldn't hear the rest.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait! University has been busy. My life in general has been busy. The story will continue, but I will have to refrain from scheduling until I write more chapters over winter break. Thanks for reading, following, and giving this story a favourite! Special thanks to _sirmuz_ for the heads up! I'll fix it right away! :)


End file.
